Displaced
by Asura435
Summary: On the fated day Naruto realized that there was no reason for him to protect the people, he said, "No thank you" When offered his past dream. But there are consequences of this change. How did he end up in a new world, a future that was a what if he had become a shinobi that day. Will he regret or live proudly. Naruto x New gen (Boruto saga) Disclaimer: I do not own anything
1. Chapter 1

In the forested area of Konoha close to the walls three individuals could be seen. One was injured and leaning on to a tree while one had been beaten into a pulp and had knocked unconscious.

"Well done Naruto" The injured figure said slowly as his spine had been damaged by a giant fuma shuriken

The boy Naruto had just failed his genin exam once again but today he had learned a secret to why he had been disliked. 'A vessel to a monster that is what I have been cursed to be but these people gave me no good for this, a thankless job for no reason.' These thoughts churned inside his head once he heard the conversation between Iruka and Mizuki.

His face was darkened in confusion and betrayal of all his beliefs, the people had lost all his trust and everyone who knew as well but even then he was good so he saved his benefactor who tried to also help him even when it was such a late moment.

"Don't talk Iruka" Naruto said with care holding back his other feelings

Iruka didn't seem to realize that Naruto dropped the teacher title from his name, "Come closer Naruto."

Naruto as he was told so that Iruka wouldn't talk more and he realized that Iruka had given his headband to him.

"Why? Didn't I Fail?"

"Because you did a good job and it was your wish to wear it" Iruka muttered through haggard breaths.

"Thanks but please stop talking" Naruto said as he covered the wound and fortunately the ANBU arrived on the scene taking into custody Mizuki while taking Iruka to the hospital.

"Uzumaki Naruto, please follow us to the Hokage" One of the Anbu demanded of him and he complied as he knew this would happen

In the Hokage's office Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting behind his desk looking at Naruto with warmth while hoping nothing went wrong like everything else today. 'I have fallen so far to let such a disaster happen, how can I face them now?'

Naruto sat in the chair with an abnormal silence as he would usually be animated instead of just sitting quietly.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, it's just a lot to take in" he muttered with his head between his hands facing down so that Hiruzen wouldn't see his expression when he spoke.

Hiruzen felt the pain in his heart hearing Naruto's cracked voice, he knew this was bad. So he tried to make him distracted from such negative thoughts.

"How about I make you genin?" He said with forced exuberance

"No thank you, Grandpa I would like to find a new path. Being a shinobi doesn't suit me, I don't want to see people die." Naruto said with tears running down his face, the betrayal of all his beliefs was heart ranching. The people that he thought cared for him didn't even actually try to correct his position and could have done much more if they wanted when the problem wasn't him.

'How could I serve these selfish people who would wish for my death, for what? What have they actually down for me, I have no friends and no family other than Ichiraku's.'

Hearing Naruto break down into tears made Hiruzen feel the regret of his decision's and shock at Naruto giving up on being a shinobi. He walked towards him and hugged him to his chest to calm him, "It's okay Naruto, I am sorry that I couldn't do more. I am okay with you choosing any other path but you can't leave Konoha ever."

Naruto cried in his chest for some time until he got up and with red eyes visible from the crying he nodded and left towards his home to rest.

"I have failed myself and his parents with my actions." Hiruzen slumped into his seat and took some puffs from his pipe to help his anxious mind.

* * *

"They know about me but treat you like the monster, how tragic?" a deep voice echoed inside Naruto's mind

Naruto ignored it and walked towards his small apartment to rest his body and soul from the fatigue.

"I know you can hear me boy. You could have been living a happy life if you had not been sacrificed by 4th or if the people actually treated you like their hero for holding me back. Don't you feel the resentment inside your heart growing; listen to it because you have been wrong for your whole life."

"Shut up" Naruto screamed putting everyone on the street on defense while the Kyuubi laughed in amusement.

Naruto looked around at the people showing him disdain and fear, "Damn you all, what are you looking at?" He screamed as he ran home not liking the looks which made him angry now that he knew the reason.

He shut the door behind him and quickly lay on the bed to shut out all the bad thoughts.

"By closing your eyes and not seeing things doesn't mean that it would disappear." The Kyuubi's voice echoed out from the seal making him think once again about today.

He moved in the bed as the thoughts f the future haunted him, "What should I do now?"

'Working at the ramen stand is bad for the only people I care for so I need to think of something else.'

"I will think about it later by roaming the village again to look for a job who knows I might find someone." Naruto said out loud as he felt his body feeling the energy drain away

The next day he woke to the sun shining through the window directly above his bed which woke him up.

"Damn sun" He muttered as he stretched his arms above his head and went to freshen up. He felt a lot better than yesterday now that he had rested and took a shower, only dull feeling inside his heart but he did his best to move on from such a path.

'Will never serve anyone else with my life unless they are people I care for' e thought as he walked out of his apartment

He walked through the streets with people ignoring him like always and after going around for some time he came across a blacksmith shop which was hiring part timers.

He didn't hold up any expectations and entered the shop which was empty at the moment, "Hello, anyone."

Naruto heard some noise from behind some shelves and a large man with a buffed form came to greet him.

"What is it boy, do you need some gear?"

Naruto had better impression of him as he didn't feel those eyes on him, "I would like to apply for the job."

"What can you do?"

"I have no experience but I have strength and stamina to endure hard work. Please give me a chance I will do more than anyone." Naruto knew the man wasn't bad so he showed his desperation of finding his path

The man looked at him with an analyzing look and touched his arms and legs, "I feel sorry for you, kid. So I will give you a month to prove yourself or else."

"Thank you" Naruto said with a smile, he really was the type to forget grudges and pain quickly

"What do I do now?"

"Come along, I will put you to work inside the workshop." This was the best he could do as it would affect his business if the kid was visible at the reception

Inside the workshop, Naruto felt uncomfortable heat that he took down his clothe to his waist.

"Oh yeah, forgot to introduce myself kid. The name's Joe Higurashi. Now you are going to be hammering at these pieces until they look this thin with this hammer." Joe said as he showed him how it was done while the other workers continued their job.

"You were a shinobi and have high chakra more than the citizens so after you have proved yourself we can utilize your chakra capability for shinobi weapons." Joe spoke with excited tingle in his eyes at thought of a chakra battery helping in the making of weapons.

'If only the kid had basic knowledge of the subject we might have already started.' He was almost drooling at the idea of making high level crafts.

"Hai" Naruto nodded and got down to business, he hammered away at the pieces of iron or other metals like a machine without stopping until Joe held his arm.

* * *

"What?" He said in confusion

"It's already been 4 hours kid; go your time is done."

Naruto nodded and walked out of the shop heading towards Ichiraku to get a meal with the money he just earned. While Naruto was thinking of the food, Joe was amazed at the strength and endurance the kid showed today.

'Didn't even realize the time had finished, he is going to be beast in this field.' Joe went away as he thought of ways to improve the kid's skills.

'The girl Tenten is talented but she became a shinobi, what a shame. I can't wait for her to retire as life and death are unknown.'

* * *

"Hey Naruto, how you doing boy?" Teuchi said as he looked towards him

"Got a new job and I am very tired, hit me with something good." Naruto muttered tiredly but even then he realized that his body was feeling warm and the pain was receding.

'It must be the Kyuubi, is it really bad as they say or it was all a lie.'

"Eat up Naruto" Ayame put a bowl of ramen and warm meal In front of him as he looked extremely tired and Ramen wouldn't provide enough to help.

Naruto looked at the food and felt tears of joy in his eyes that there were people who still cared, "Thanks Ayame and Teuchi-ji, I love you guys." He said as he started eating, his heart felt warm from the emotions.

"Are you feeling okay Naruto? You seem weird today." Ayame looked at him carefully as he seemed to have changed since yesterday

Naruto smiled at her, "Nothing just feeling the need to say my feelings out loud." Then he went back to eating as he was starving because his body needed to compensate for the energy used.

"We love you too" They both said as they shook their head at the lovely kid, who like a small brother to Ayame and a son to Teuchi.

After eating and saying good bye Naruto wandered on the streets wondering what to do as it was still before sunset and long before his sleeping time.

'The graduates should have their real test by now as I heard' Naruto thought about the information he heard at the blacksmith shop

As he was walking went towards the practice ground where he always went to, it was abandoned as ever.

"It really is the best place, no one to disturb me" Naruto looked forlorn when he said that which had an intruder rushing to him.

"Naruto-kun don't kill yourself" The intruder had tackled him down to the ground and when he looked up he saw that she was one of his class mates.

"Hinata? I am not killing myself, I am here to practice."

"Really, really" She looked at him seriously, her spirit had strengthened up to make her do such a courageous act to jump in for his life so she wasn't back away until she was sure.

"Haha, yes. Uzumaki Naruto doesn't do such acts." Naruto laughed as he felt happy that someone actually from his class cared

She stared for awhile then stood up letting him go, then backed away and screamed in embarrassment at what she just done.

"What happened?" Naruto looked at her with confusion as she backed away

"NN- Naruto, sorry about that" She answered while stuttering while cursing her shyness within as she only had trouble talking with Naruto. 'Why dammit'

"I don't mind, so did you pass the test." Naruto said as he dusted his clothes

"Yes" She looked happy at his interest

"That's good but do you really want to be a shinobi?" Naruto looked at her seriously

Hinata felt pressured as she only became one to help her clan change and was forced by circumstances.

"You will have to kill, are you ready for that?" He continued as he looked away and threw shurikens at the targets

Hinata sat down on the ground as she was filled with the negative thoughts and felt worse with Naruto being the one to questioning her choice. She felt tears flow as she felt helpless but a hand touched her face and got them out of the way.

"Don't cry, I only meant for you to be safe as the job is very dangerous and you can't hurt others." Naruto felt guilty for making her cry but he would feel bad if she died.

She could stare into his eyes without being able say anything and her face became red, it seemed like steam might come out of her head.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he saw her face become red and she wasn't speaking

Hinata jumped away with finesse and managed to mutter, "Sorry about that and thank you for considering my safety."

On the other hand Naruto was really impressed with how she moved and it was faster than his eyes could keep up. 'She is stronger and faster than me' was the thought inside his head at the moment

"No problem, umm. We may not know each other well but would you mind training with me." Naruto said with embarrassment asking someone who he doesn't know much about

"You want me to train with you" Hinata said with astonishment which showed how much she depreciated her own worth

"Why not? You are a Hyuga that means you are good at taijutsu and you moved really well just now. Don't show such a face, you are strong and you only to believe in yourself to get even stronger along with hard work. The way you are going is only self destructive, how you can improve if you don't even believe in the possibility." Naruto said as he felt what kind of person Hinata was and it made him annoyed.

Hinata hung on each of his word and it resonated with her and reminded her of what Kurenai had said, she felt frustrated for not being able to believe in herself but the circumstances were making her push herself towards becoming weaker so that Hanabi would not be branded.

But was this really right, should she really give up her life for her sister. Would she even appreciate her efforts and was this what her mother wanted?

'No'

'She wanted us both to be happy. What I have done is disservice to mother and Hanabi, and to myself. He will not accept a weak girl like me, I need to change.' A fire had been lit in her heart as she the words triggered many other connected scenes.

"I will do it" She said while holding back her anxiety

"Thank you Hinata" Naruto smiled and took a stance which Hinata found very weak and filled with holes but she knew already as this was all he could learn from the academy which won't provide anything high level.

Most shinobi just fought with their own self made style after going through many battles, this was for the normal ones and only clans had their specialized fighting styles.

"Fight me seriously" Naruto said as he rushed her and was promptly put on his back and Hinata let go of his arm as she retreated back

"Do not rush, watch your opponent carefully" She said while looking down at his feet as Naruto got up

Naruto felt a smile spread on his face as this was the only time someone time took their time to teach him and he felt his fighting spirit rise.

He watched Hinata carefully as she took a stance with one of her arm starched forward and the other one below but near the waist. Naruto ran around and came from the side but Hinata moved like she was dancing and her palm hit him in the sides as he was passing by.

No time to react and he was hit more than once pushing him away as he felt his ribs tingle with pain but he knew he was not able to push her to use everything. 'The difference between a real fighter and brawler, huh now I can see it.'

Naruto got up as he felt his body pain heal and continued to try fight Hinata for two hours, the sun had set and Hinata was tired. Naruto stopped his attack which would have connected but it would be cheating as Hinata had pushed herself to fight him for so long with her low stamina. She dropped to the ground filled with sweat and took deep breaths.

Even Naruto was feeling the strain as he took in painful breaths as he was bruised all over, a total beat down for 2 hours but he had improved though this session more than he ever did.

"Hoo, thanks Hinata. Let's do this again sometime, if you are free." He said as he sat down on the ground

Hinata lay on the ground and only managed a, "Hai'. Even if she had to push harder than ever she would help him and change herself, giving up was something she could not do or else she would everything.

Naruto lay on the ground to watch the night sky and he asked something that had been on his mind, "Hinata do you know how the shinobi walk on the walls."

Hinata was surprised at the question but then she remembered how backward the academy was and that it didn't teach such 'an advance technique'. She really felt like rolling her eyes at the stupidity but forgot about it and answered, "Yes, and it isn't hard. You should be able to do it easily as well after some practice for two or three days."

"How?" Naruto got up into a sitting position as he felt excited by the possibility of learning the ability

"It is simple, just cover the bottom of your foot or even hand to stick it to a surface but the chakra needs to be balanced or else you will not stick or just blast the surface." She explained slowly as she thought he might have trouble with it.

"Can you show me?" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head

"Yes" Hinata said with a joyful smile as she felt appreciated especially by Naruto and stood up by reinforcing her body with chakra which made it easy to move. She walked to the closest tree, "Watch" she said as she showed her footwear which was slowly coated in a purplish sheen which was the color of her chakra.

Then she put her foot on the tree and slowly she walked up the tree while he watched with excitement.

"Did you understand?" Hinata asked from above

"Kind of" He said as he wasn't really sure until he tried. He walked to the tree and watched his foot as he covered the bottom with golden chakra, and put on the tree but it just slipped while damaging the tree slightly.

Hinata watched him carefully and realized that he was not focusing his chakra on a single point and most of his chakra spread apart, getting lost in the world. She opened her byakugan, "Naruto do it again but this time I will tell you when it's right."

"Okay" Naruto nodded and continued doing the task for an hour until he could walk up the tree with slow movements but he would need more training.

"Thank you for the help Hinata, I am really grateful." Naruto said as he hugged her and left to his apartment to rest, he was stumped.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.

This story will move from the consequences of the change and to the future where the boruto story takes place. With Naruto, Hinata, Shino and ? they will be in the future but it won't be there future as their world already changed.


	2. Chapter 2

His sleep was more peaceful now that he had found a new path and made new friends, he dreamed of the forge and making new weapons along with explosions, many exploding clones.

Naruto woke up with a start as he was covered in explosions, "Damn what an annoying way to wake up." He muttered as he got cleaned up and then ate breakfast while walking to work he understood why he had that dream he had forgotten to practice the two jutsu he had learned.

'I will try out the exploding clones when done with work.'

When he got to the workshop Joe had something for him, "I see that you desire to build strength so I will let you use this weighted jacket, it has iron packed in it along with seals to provide higher weight without loss of mobility. Try it on"

Naruto felt very happy at receiving such help and nodded as he took the jacket and wore over his shirt, the moment he zipped it up he felt a massive weight on his body.

"How does it feel? It is the first level out of ten, a burden of 500kg. This should help you build up your strength nicely." Joe said with a smile, he wanted the kid to gain strength so they can both work on the dream project of his which required someone with high strength, stamina and chakra.

"It feels like I am going to collapse but it will do and thank you for your help." Naruto muttered through his gritted teeth

"You are welcome, now get to work." He said as he led Naruto to his place

This time he had very hard unlike his first day, his movements were shaky and he could barely swing his arms for the first hour but with his body healing the damage done it continued to grow stronger. He was able to work even though he didn't finish the quota, Joe was not disappointed but very happy as Naruto did more than he had expected.

"You did well, keep this up and you will be permanent" Joe said as he slapped Naruto's back

"Oww" Naruto screamed as his back was raw from the work and heat

"It seems you will require some rest, so go on now and eat to fill up that empty bar. You can keep the jacket, if I need it I will ask for it."

"Thank you" Naruto muttered as he walked towards Ichiraku where he met someone he had seen since that day.

* * *

"Iruka"

"Hi Naruto, how are you doing?" Iruka said with a friendly smile

"I am doing well. Are you not disappointed that I did not become a ninja." Naruto asked with shaky words

Iruka shook his head and smiled, "No, that is your own choice and I can understand. I am happy if you are doing well."

Naruto felt himself almost tear up from inside and ran to hug Iruka, "I am sorry that I thought wrong of you."

"Haha, its okay Naruto. It happens you can't always think good of others and I am sorry that I wasn't able to help more." Iruka laughed as he hugged Naruto harder, he really felt it was a shame that Naruto gave up but it was his choice.

"Come on don't cry like a baby, you are big man now. Let's eat I am tired and you seem to flailing with a tired body." Iruka said as he helped Naruto sit on the bench which seemed to be creaking which reminded him of his weight so he quickly got off before he broke it

"Teuchi-ji, give me food down on the floor as I am too heavy now for the chairs" Naruto said as he stood

"Okay, Ayame take the sheet and spread it for him" Teuchi said as he was cooking

Ayame took the fabric and spread it on the ground for Naruto to sit and Iruka joined together with his former student.

"Thanks Big sis"

"No problem anything for my little man" Ayame said as she rubbed his hair

"It seems I was worried for nothing. Your life is on the right track and you look happier than before." Iruka said as he took a bite, it made him feel inadequate as a teacher to have failed someone he resonated with.

"Yeah, the job is awesome and the owner is a great person" Naruto said happily while eating

The dup ate and talked for awhile until Iruka had to leave to continue working, "See you tomorrow, Naruto. Keep being lively." He said as he left while Naruto paid for his meal plus some extra tips for all the help he had received and went towards the training ground.

It was empty as expected, "Hinata isn't here. She must be busy." Naruto muttered as he believed she wasn't the type to play hooky while she wasn't here he decided to try out something he saw in his dream.

He made a shadow clone filled with more chakra than he did before, "Do the exploding clone jutsu." Naruto commanded his clone, expecting it to get to work but he was gobsmacked when it denied him.

"No, do it yourself"

"What the fuck, do it or else I will pop you" Naruto felt irritated at this bull shit

"I don't want to explode so request denied."

Naruto decided it was enough as the clone had already become traitorous, he rushed at it and a battle ensued. Both were of similar strength level so the clone was proving difficult to defeat but finally he got an opening and hit it with the kunai while he himself was also cut on the arm.

"Uggh" Naruto held his head as the memories different from his own bombarded his mind and he realized as he was on his knees. 'I receive the memories of the clones, this is so awesome. But damn I can't use them for dangerous jutsu as they mirror my own fears.'

Naruto got up and took a deep breath, releasing it he went through the signs instantly and a clone formed in front of him. He could feel a mental link with it and he commanded it to explode once he had run away and hid behind the trees.

"Boom"

Naruto could feel the wind rush through as he hid behind the tree and the large noise which almost caused his ear drums to be injured. He walked back and saw that there was a crater where the clone had been, "Luckily I did not put much chakra into it or else I might have been dead but this jutsu is so good."

Naruto jumped around in joy as he thought of its uses and stopped, then made the exploding clone into a birds shape and spider shape. He commanded both and he could control them easily like his limbs, he had the clones crash into the tree which was damaged once it got hit.

The trees of Konoha were special as they had been blessed by the 1st Hokage's chakra, more like they had been born through it so even these offspring of those trees were very durable.

"Definitely will catch the enemies by surprise" Naruto said with a smile as he had finally gotten a offence for the enemies that might come for him in the future, he knew his life was never going to be normal as he had been cursed to be a vessel.

"You call it a curse boy, when through my power you grow stronger so easily. Do you think you would heal so fast without my power; you are the same as the rest of your kind. Ever so ungrateful" The Kyuubi's voice reverberated inside his head

"Sorry, it was just a force of habit. I am thankful for your help and I do not see you as the others see you; you have never tried to manipulate me. That is enough for me to trust you." Naruto said confidently and it seems the Kyuubi had become speechless at his words

"It seems you also just need someone to talk to, we are both similar in some manner I guess." Naruto muttered as he walked up the trees slowly

"Brat, you are very far off with that comment. The things I have gone through would make weakling like you go mad with hatred, loot at me I am still sane even with all this rage bottled up." The unexpectedly angry voice instead of the sarcastic tone along with loud volume surprised him that he lost his footing and fell on the ground.

"Hello" Naruto muttered as he stood up but the Kyuubi had gone completely silent, 'Hatred? What must have it gone through the 1000 years of its existence.' Naruto felt ashamed that he tried to compare his situation with a being that had been ostracized for so long that who knows if any of the things said about were the truth.

As he was lost in thought, three individual entered the grounds.

"Hey Naruto, how you doing?"

Naruto turned around and saw Hinata along with Shino and Kiba

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.

This story will be mostly involved with boruto saga as in the cannon version that is going on where Naruto is hokage.

Sona will appear once we enter that part about the future which will be after some chapters so as to develop the characters.

If you have any advice please share.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am doing okay" Naruto replied amiably as Kiba wasn't being the usual ass

"Good afternoon Naruto" Hinata said gently while inside her mind she felt excited and made sure to think of the Hyuga clan to make her think straight

"It is good to see you doing well, Naruto" Shino said in his usual neutral tone

Naruto looked happy at Hinata's appearance while he was confused when he saw Shino which showed on his face, "Yeah, thank you".

Shino felt that this was a confirmation of his weak presence and decided that he will make sure to change it, starting now.

"I brought my team mates to help you, as everyone has different fighting style so it is better to fight more people." Hinata explained before Naruto asked about their presence

"I am only doing this for Hinata; I don't think you can do much. A civilian without a clan can go only so far before reaching the limit." Kiba said as his arm entangled Naruto's head

"Kiba apologize"

"No, Kiba is right in thinking that way because all I did was play around. But I hope you will give me another chance to prove myself." Naruto said in a serious expression looking at them earnestly

Kiba had thought that Naruto would fight back but this unexpected response made him feel embarrassed, "Kuh, okay I will help but that doesn't mean I like you." Kiba said in a weird tone as he turned away.

"Don't worry Naruto, Kiba is just bad at showing his feelings" Shino said as they had been friends since many years

Naruto nodded and looked towards Hinata who seemed to have been surprised at his words as he described all his work as playing.

"No need to look like that, I wasn't serious and I know it. If I was I would have found many methods to be strong but I lived freely without any reason spouting nonsense every time." Naruto sighed as he remembered his so called training

"Okay but don't demean yourself again. Everyone makes mistakes so a child making one isn't pathetic." Hinata said with a neutral tone holding back her feelings so that she could clearly with him.

He felt happy hearing that and nodded, as suddenly as the atmosphere had formed it disappeared as fast. Naruto quickly changed gears, "Hinata, I had this awesome idea. I can train using clones as I am given their memories when they pop."

"Really? Does it hurt or cause mental damage." Hinata narrowed her eyes at him as there is nothing that good in this world without side effects

Naruto eyes shook from side to side, "Umm, it causes me headache if the memories are too many especially with strong emotions involved. But I can definitely handle it as I made more than 200 on my first try."

"Okay, but keep it to fewer than 10 so that you don't become too dependent on them and the memory becomes too jumbled for you to understand. Also I am sure you unfortunately do not know how to utilize the substitution jutsu so for today let's have you train that."

Naruto nodded and focused his chakra making 9 clones, three for each opponent while he trained his chakra control and transformation. He changed into different animal forms and walked on the tree, as he got used to it Naruto stated turning into bigger forms like a gorilla and a dragon. He wished he got get the power once he transformed but the transformation has the same feeling and power as the user.

'Even then this so useful, I wonder why people don' try using this to take foes by surprise' Naruto mused as he decided on metal like tail to be part of his body over his ass. As he trained controlling chakra he also trained on how to control the new limb.

He had to remake the clones occasionally as they popped but each time they would do better from the experience gained.

This went on until the evening and Naruto felt like his chakra had been completely drained, it was a first for him.

"It is good for you, as this helps your chakra increase in quantity and quality" Hinata said as they all walked to a restaurant where Shino led them to as he wanted to treat them.

* * *

Time flew by and a week had passed, Naruto had become a permanent worker at the workshop and they had started working on chakra weapons.

"That's good do it like that; I didn't expect your control to be good." Joe guided him to flow through the lines in a pattern which represented a seal and once it was formed it would give the weapon ability.

Naruto smiled as his hard work was paying off and focused on his task to create his first ninja weapon after failing countless times. 'Though the metal used was of low quality so not much of loss' he thought as failure wouldn't have hurt him but turning money into worthless crap would.

Finally he heaved a sigh of relief and held up the ninjato; he admired its beauty and touched it gently like it was his child.

"Hmm, it's good. The chakra sunk in right and strengthened its body though we can do better if your chakra control was higher. But for now you deserve a reward for a job well done as with your level of chakra it would be very difficult to do this job. By doing this you proved to me that you want to invest in it and have worked truly hard." Joe said as he patted Naruto's back with pride to have taught the kid well and his dream of the best weapon was getting closer.

"It was your training that helped without it I wouldn't be able to grow and you have given me a direction in life so I won't ask for anything else but this weapon that is my first." Naruto said with respect looking at his teacher whom he had grown closer to as he learned about creating weapons and armors

Joe looked into Naruto's clear blue eyes and knew that it would make him feel uncomfortable if he received more so he nodded, "You can have it but keep improving as I wish to see my dream come true before I die."

"You aren't that old, old man" Naruto said laughingly as Joe felt black lines on his face at being made fun off but Naruto was right Joe was only 47 years old a long way to go.

Today once again Naruto was locked in combat with Team Kurenai they had all improved through the weak and Naruto who was the weakest had made the most progress because of his inherent capabilities such as huge chakra and healing.

Naruto was locked in combat with Hinata who was utilizing chakra to hit his chakra points when his tail was about to impale her but it didn't go the way he wanted as it pierced through her heart. She fell dead with a stare of disbelief and betrayal on her eyes.

"I didn't mean to, Hinata please wake up. I am sorry, I am sorry" Naruto muttered in despair as he walked towards her corpse and fell down trying to wake her up. He was about to become to take his life in return for his sin when the corpse disappeared and he was standing in front of a live Hinata.

"Hinata" Naruto shout in relief as he hugged her close without letting her go, like she would disappear. Hinata may have grown in the past week but this was too much for her as she felt her face turn red from embarrassment.

'He truly cared for my well being' She felt her heart beat quicken while Naruto cried tears of joy which brought her back from dream land.

She patted his back gently, "Naruto I apologize for doing that, I believed you would be able to break a simple genjutsu."

Naruto separated from her and felt ashamed that he been caught in such an elementary thing, "I didn't understand in class and my control was too bad to try, I think."

Hinata nodded, "Okay, now we will be focusing on this art as genjutsu is used by many especially at the elementary level."

Shino observed the couple from the side while Kiba fought his opponents, 10 clones of Naruto.

'Unlike what Kiba thinks Naruto is definitely not a clanless child. He must be an Uzumaki, the large chakra and the healing ability both is present except for the red hair. But that can be easily explained by saying that Naruto took after his father so he must be the child of the only Uzumaki that lived in Konoha, Kushina Uzumaki. I can figure this out which means Hinata should have as well and the higher ups know this so why are they treating him so badly.'

Shino pondered on these thoughts for awhile until his attention returned to his charging opponents, 'This mystery I will get the secret behind it for sure as my friend would definitely like to learn his origins.'

* * *

In the dark night filled with countless stars, Naruto lay on the roof of his apartment enjoying the view as it heal his soul from the hardships.

"Today was really difficult, I felt like I had almost snapped when she died in the genjutsu. Is it connected to you?"

"So it is. If you don't talk I will take it as a yes." Naruto goaded the beast of destruction

"What's your name? It isn't Kyuubi as that just saying you have nine tails."

"It must be Hime, such a nice name."

"Damn brat, you win and I will make you suffer if you call me that"

"Haha, missed your voice partner"

"You truly are a mental case" Kyuubi said in a dull tone

"I wonder how you feel when I confirm that I killed your parents" Kyuubi muttered slowly

"I would say it doesn't really matter much. I never had them so how can I feel for them, they are just like figment of my imagination. You are real to me and have been with me so don't think you can make me feel hate for you so easily. What my life would have been like, would only be my dream and it might have been worse so who knows?" Naruto muttered calmly, he did wish for parents but would he hate the Kyuubi for such a thing. No he wouldn't as he could feel it in his gut that there was a reason and he didn't have any love for his nonexistent parents, how can he understand when he never felt parental or any kind of love.

"You are sad kid, Naruto. It seems you really are different from the rest of your kind. Don't let anger or despair overwhelms you, or else you will go berserk as my chakra is mixing with yours."

"AW, you do care. Thanks for the advice, I will make sure to keep in check my emotions." Naruto felt that his life really had become peaceful, everything was ideal. He had friends and a goal; he felt the heavy feelings disappear as he watched the endless night sky.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.

If you have any advice do share.


	4. Chapter 4

Time flew by as Naruto became closer to the gang and Joe, his power grew and he matured as he earned for himself while learning practical things.

It was afternoon and he had just had lunch before coming to the training grounds where he played around with his clones and exploding clones. He had come long way in using the techniques available to him and equipped himself to the best of his capabilities. Today he was not getting too much into it as Shino had invited him to explore the forest on his clan's side for real combat as he said sparring is not enough.

Naruto sat on the tree while watching his 4 clones do a battle royale while taking different forms; his weight was controlled so the tree branch wouldn't break from the burden of 2 tonnes he was carrying.

'Chakra really is useful; I wonder why we didn't learn such important things at the academy. It really makes me believe someone was deliberately making the students weak as we weren't even taught chakra control and chakra enhancement. Was it because of my presence?' Naruto thought as he watched the rumble but he couldn't come to any conclusion as he was missing much information and really it shouldn't matter to him anymore.

"Sorry for making you wait." Shino said as he entered Naruto' vision

"It's alright as I am really excited to visit my friend's place" Naruto said with happiness as this was his first time

"Then I hope you enjoy your visit" Shino smiled under his jacket as he finally had carved his place into his friends heart

"Where are the others?" Naruto asked curiously as they walked towards the Aburame clan

"Hinata has to attend a family meeting while Kiba is busy helping his sister"

"I hope she is okay, her family didn't seem nice when I saw them from far" Naruto said with a hint of worry for his first friend of the same age

"Don't worry she has grown strong and can handle it, believe in her" Shino said without worry as he knew she had grown a lot within these weeks by interacting with Naruto.

'In the start, I had believed we would only be helping him but in the end we all ending up getting stronger through these training sessions. The Uzumaki bloodline really is something, he has a very good advantage on every one with his body alone but he also has the high chakra levels. It would be a shame not to help carve out his path in fuinjutsu as he would naturally talented with it and with the other Uzumaki being gone into hiding the world needs a master.' Shino mused as he led Naruto who was looking around with astonishment at the posh buildings he passed by as he had never been in the clan area.

"So what kind of monsters are in the forest" Naruto asked as Shino led him to the forest which was connected to their clan territory.

"Bugs, lots of bugs with poison" Shino said while watching for his reaction as most feel disgusted but he was pleasantly surprised as Naruto didn't show any adverse reaction

"Are there giant dragonflies?" He asked while looking at Shino

"Yes but I don't think you want to pet them as they will try to kill you" Shino warned as Naruto was showing childish curiosity

"I know, was just asking" Naruto said as he looked away

The duo entered the region while walking carefully with their senses on full drive, it was a danger zone and death was possible.

"Kee" a spider jumped at Naruto who reacted with finesse and cut it half with his ninjato

"Be careful, the attacks are gonna start now"

Naruto nodded as he made two clones so that they could cover all directions with their sight, the group moved slowly when they heard buzzing sound.

"Don't use bombs" Shino warned as there were things here that would wake up with such large noises and it would not be good

Naruto nodded but he felt that half his arsenal had just been suppressed, the group ran towards another direction to avoid the giant killer wasps. But ended up entering the territory of the spiders which attacked them on masse, Naruto reacted quickly and with his enhanced body he moved with ease cutting down the enemies like they were grass.

Shino found that they were not a good challenge so he had Naruto retreat and they took another path where they could not see any other bug except that giant centipede inside a cave. It was 4 m in size and it must have large amounts of nature energy to become that big.

Shino looked at it and nodded in satisfaction, "This should give you a good challenge."

Naruto observed the foe, "Let's see how do in a real battle then, I hope it isn't weak like the rest." He muttered as he walked towards it and threw a rock encased in chakra for real affect or else it wouldn't feel a thing.

But it was already awake as it had felt the duo approach, it didn't react to the stone that got crushed hitting its body and observed the enemy carefully. It didn't feel the smell of death on the foe, a foe that had not killed much and didn't seem dangerous. It decided to rush him, its body moved with power and it had managed to cover the distance in an instant.

Naruto let it bite him and stabbed it with his ninjato which caused it to bleed but the centipede felt no need to worry as it crushed him. The body popped and another fell from above onto its head, he was transformed into a spider before so the centipede hadn't realized it was him.

He slashed down with full strength and speed, the ninjato managed to cut its head but not completely because of its size. The monster made noise at the pain and in rage, it thrashed around wildly and Naruto dodged with ease as its movement were not really skilled in comparison to his friends the only thing it had going was the large size.

Clones popped into existence and Naruto charged at the beast with chakra enhancing his body, he broke through the sound barrier as he pushed his body hard. The multiple Naruto's passed through its body leaving gaping holes as Naruto felt that he forgot something.

"Shit, it was poisonous" Naruto said as he felt some pain but it was already healing

"Be careful foolish brat, this poison was nothing but what if you had encountered something really strong"

"I will be careful next time, Asura." Naruto said saying the name the Kyuubi had told him to call which gave him some weird familiarity even though he had never heard it before

Shino quickly approached Naruto as he saw him mess up but looking at Naruto, h found that the poison had been cleared off.

'Really wonderful and dreadful at the same time' Shino thought he understood one of the reasons why the clan might have been target of destruction

"You did well, Naruto. Hope it was a valuable experience fighting the Golden centipede"

"It was a nice fight but not too challenging" Naruto said as he felt happy at his accomplishment

"I could see that but you are lucky it didn't take you seriously and was caught off guard. The thing has the power to cut through these trees with ease when it requires at least ten tonnes of force to do that. It seems your practice in suppressing your chakra has worked well or else many beasts would take you seriously from the start." Shino said as he felt happy at his friend's improvement

"Really? Damn, I am lucky that I didn't get hit directly" Naruto said with surprise but then his eyes were attracted by the cave and he wished to explore it and see if there was anything.

Naruto started walking towards it and Shino followed, inside the dark cave they looked around and at the end of it they found a baby centipede.

"Do you want to tame it?"

Naruto looked at the creature and felt it would be sad to end its life just like that, "I will raise it and it will be my partner." He thought it would be cool to have large beast to ride on, 'Check out my style.'

"Okay, follow my instructions and it will be connected to you. These creatures in the wild only use natural energy to grow and mutate but we can help them gain chakra and connect with us. This will make them stronger than what they could do alone so this little one will end up way bigger than its parent." Shino said as he showed him the hand signs which he followed and touched the head of the little creature of 50 cm.

Naruto felt a bond build up between them and he could sense its unease and fear which made him feel guilty. "Don't worry, I will not hurt you" He sent the message through the link just like he would for Asura and it seemed to work as he felt it calm down.

Naruto observed it carefully and saw something nearby; he picked it up and found it to be a tri-pronged kunai. He knew what it was; it was the kunai of his former role model. The fourth Hokage's Hiraishin kunai, he dusted it and found the shape really fascinating.

'Even though, I can't use it. I can keep it is a memento of the late Hokage even if I grown to have a slight dislike for him.'

Naruto rubbed the little one's head carefully not touching anywhere else, "I will call you Raijin. Do you like it?" Naruto said with gentleness which was carried over and it felt like it accepted the name.

Naruto and Shino walked out from the cave along with Raijin but the situation seemed to have taken a turn for the worst as the Killer wasp queen and king were on the hunt. They were just here on a wrong time as the hunt timeline changed without Shino being informed about it.

"I believe it is time for explosions" Naruto said with a wide smile

"You have really grown to have bad taste Naruto" Shino felt his friend might like blowing things a bit too much

"There is no such thing as too many explosions just too little." Naruto said as he got ready and made four giant exploding clones shaped like eagles. Then made a normal clone who transformed into a giant eagle to carry them far away, "Get ready, it's about to be bumpy."

The moment the clone took flight with them on its back, Naruto commanded the exploding clones to move their targets and in moments the peaceful atmosphere was destroyed by the large explosions. It was very strong as it the affect even reached them when they had moved past its range.

"I believe this is the most effective to way to get rid of enemies, blast them high so not even a piece is left."

Naruto said as they flew outside the forest while leaving behind four large craters and whole lot of destroyed trees.

As they landed, Shino lamented the destruction caused by one outing.

"Naruto we need to get you some less harmful jutsu"

"Are you going to teach me some" Naruto felt excitement increase and he looked at Shino with bright eyes

"There are some in my clan library that I can give you without any issue, just some low level ones. But there something more I wish to say, it is something related to you personally."

"What?" Naruto felt it was going to be something important so he focused on him with full concentration

"You are really from the Uzumaki clan, not in name only. You have large chakra pool and a healing ability both are things they are known by." Shino did not mention anything about his mother as he wished to let Hinata do communicate that knowledge

Naruto did not really believe it and felt that Shino might have confused the Kyuubi's influence on him for the bloodline.

"He is right; if you did not have both those abilities then you would die with me sealed inside. A vessel of mine requires a large chakra pool to counter balance my own chakra, that is the kind of seal the 4th used and my chakra is added to yours to make sure that you will have no problem to do that once the seal weakens."

Once Naruto heard that he felt some weird feeling inside his heart, "So where is the clan?"

Shino did not want to bring it up but it was needed, "They were target of hatred by the other nations for their high level capability in fuinjutsu and now they are scattered, and no one has seen one for a decade."

Naruto's mood went down just like that, "It seems I will not get family no matter what." He muttered calmly as another expectation was crushed.

"It might be sad but at least you have an inherent ability to rely on. You can become the new fuinjutsu master of the world as the Uzumaki faded away the others haven't really made any thing ground breaking." Shino said with rare enthusiasm

"Do you really believe I might be able to do that?"

"We won't know until we try. I have already gathered some books for you to read so please give it a try, I wish to see the art flourish." Shino said with emotion, this wasn't just for Naruto but also for him as the seals can help his clan. 'It is regrettable that the clan of such power only has cowards left, to not even show their faces after a decade passed the second war.'

Seeing the sincerity of Shino, Naruto felt compelled and motivated to work on it. "I will do it"

* * *

Time flowed like the river, never stopping and a total of a month plus some days had passed since Naruto gave up on being a Shinobi. Life had been really eventful and happy but these days seem to come to an end.

Trouble was brewing on the horizon since the day the information about the Uchiha massacre had been released to the public which caused a very expected reaction. How this came to be, was from a mistake by a broken man. Kakashi Hatake led his team which had Uchiha Sasuke to the Land Of Waves; this mission had been classified as C rank by the incompetent shinobi and the lying client.

The team leader had already found the truth of the mission but he still insisted on continuing along with his young students and as expected the team was taken out by Zabuza the demon of the bloody mist and his partner. Kakashi was a broken man who needed a break but he was put to such a task and his arrogance led to them dying.

This shouldn't have been bigger than the last Uchiha of Konoha dying but it seems the brother who was supposed to be a traitor really loved his brother too much. The death of his brother was on Konoha's hands as they were the ones who let it happen, especially Danzo who had already dealt with Itachi.

Itachi's sickness turned for the worst and he spread the information to destroy the place that took away everything from him before dying. The Akatsuki were very happy to contribute to such a noble cause and the information was now known by everyone.

Naruto didn't really feel anything regarding the situation except wishing that his happy life doesn't disappear as for the old man Hokage, he felt it was his fault for being too weak. 'He is also to blame so most likely they would kill him' Naruto had thought when he heard the news.

Even in this bleak atmosphere Naruto hadn't let it get to him and carried on his own training except for the explosions as that might have real bad consequence. Today he was working in the workshop with Joe while Shino and Hinata were watching him as they felt the atmosphere was too restrictive inside their clans.

He was hard at work making weapons for them. It was his gift for all the help they gave and for their friendship. He made a bow for Hinata which could shoot chakra arrows and a Kusarigama for Shino so that he cut his enemies and restrict them with the extending chain while he made clawed gauntlets for Kiba.

"Thank you Naruto, it is a really beautiful bow" Hinata said as she received her weapon which had been made because of her good eye sight, she could see 20 km ahead

"No need for thanks, you guys have done more" Naruto said as he rubbed his head

"You have come really far kid; soon we might start working on bigger things to get you ready for the dream." Joe said with joy seeing that Naruto was progressing really fast.

The three talked while Naruto rested his tired body when they heard a large explosion at the center of thee village. They quickly got up and equipped themselves to get ready for enemy attacks, Joe looked at the kids and gritted his teeth.

"Follow me, we are getting out of the village" He said as he knew the village was done for; the clans had been recruited by Iwa and Kumo. The Hokage was alone along with his ninjas while the clan members had already left the force and joined the team chosen by their leaders. The clans never had a truly good relation and now they chose the best offer, Hyuga, Aburame and Inazuka had joined Iwa while the others joined Kumo which caused hatred from the Hyuga's.

The children nodded and ran outside carefully avoiding the fights, on their way the saw many foreign forces and one that was unknown. The unknown force had a music note and seemed to use sound attacks, Joe showed his skills as he easily batted away enemies that got in their way.

They had arrived at the walls when their luck ran out, "Het there's a Hyuga and an Aburame here and the other one. Oh damn we hit the jackpot boys, it's the Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

Three ninjas showed up behind them, they were from Kumo as seen by their headbands. Joe recognized one of them to be a B rank in the Bingo so the others made it even worse; he sighed and made up his mind.

He turned to Naruto, "Boy takes this scroll. It has all my knowledge on it. I want you make my dream come true even if I am not there to complete it. Go now, I will stop them."

Naruto felt sharp pain in his heart as he realized that Joe would die, he wanted to stay and fight but looking at his eyes he realized that would be a waste of his sacrifice. He nodded with tears in his eyes and ran along with Shino and Hinata who were also feeling terrible at the waste of innocent lives.

The trio ran without stopping at full speed but the enemies were faster as they saw that one of the previous enemies was behind them along with more partners. The situation was grim and they would most likely be captured.

"Naruto push all your chakra into the damn kunai" Asura screamed as he saw the situation devolving and the seal held most of his power in check so there was no way Naruto could survive with that little energy when he could sense other vessels in the battlefield.

Naruto didn't hesitate and flooded the 4th kunai with his chakra which was enormous, beyond the Hokage. Within moments the Kunai shone with bright light as it disintegrated, the enemies stopped in their tracks as they didn't know what was happening. The light engulfed the trio and nothing was left in their place.

* * *

Dxd

Sona Sitri wished her life would turn back to what it was before the incident. She was devil of only 13 years and she was experiencing an event that none others had before, the end of the world.

It all started last month when woman around the world started getting killed, nobody knew the reason as the person didn't say anything. The killer was a boy of her age with blonde hair and his eyes were deep pool of darkness, he was her nightmare.

Her sister had gone to fight him and never came back just like anyone who fought this berserk monster. Sona had cried in sorrow and waited inside her family mention in the underworld as her father had given up. The family looked really peaceful just waiting for the end, she also had matured enough and had given hope in front absolute power.

Unexpectedly the gibberish the monster mentioned turned out to be true.

"Little sister, I won't let you live. No more vessels" The monster roared as he killed another female as Sona watched from afar while the other female fighter seemed to grow in power.

"Big brother, you can't escape my grasp. Accept my love and we will be one." The woman said in completely different voice which sounded cute and hypnotizing

'I can't believe our death will be caused by two siblings fighting over such filthy reason' Sona lamented her accursed fate

"Never, you will die for killing her" The beast roared and with power gathered he blasted the woman, the release of such power created wormholes around the area and the Sona fell along with her parents.

This should have been a good opportunity but the wormhole was unstable and it would kill her.

"My lovely child survive and live well" Her parents said as they kept her between them while concentrating all their power to protect. She felt indignation and hatred for the monster for destroying her life; she lost consciousness from the pain as her body landed in a forest with wounds while her parents had already disappeared from the living world.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment. Any advice?

Plot has finally entered the future, Boruto world.


	5. Chapter 5

On an island separated from the mainland by quite a distance, Naruto and co appeared in the same stance they had when the light shone. The journey was instantaneous and would have been completely similar to the normal Hiraishin except the fact that it malfunctioned from the chakra overdose as Naruto didn't know how to use it.

The trio felt dizzy and sick from the experience, they fell to their knees as their stomach almost gave out. They tried to calm their nerves but even thought they were happy to survive they had lost good friends today, especially Naruto whom had just lost a precious person in front of his own eyes.

While the other two were confident in their family surviving, the only problem was getting back. Naruto was feeling like his heart had just been ripped apart, Joe had died and he didn't if the Ichiraku family survived or not.

'I am too weak to do anything? Why does this always happen, can't I have any happiness? Why? Why?' Naruto didn't get up as she stared at the ground beneath his feet and beat it with his fist continuously.

Hinata felt his pain but she knew that he needed space right now so she ignored her desire to hug him to take away all his pain. She focused on the surroundings and found that they were surrounded by huge trees not the kinds in Konoha but tropical type with huge leaves. She activated her Byakugan to see into the distance and all she saw were the large trees along with huge beasts moving around.

'Monkeys' she thought as that was type of beast in her sight

The trees were at least 100 m tall and as she looked up, she found one tree that stood out the most as it was clearly around 1 km tall.

'Where are we? I have never heard or read about this place.' Hinata mused with confusion on her face

Shino was no better but he had realized additional information, 'This is a volcanic region, it should really far from Konoha as there none nearby. It could be around any of the nations but the worst possibility would be if it's near earth kingdom.'

Shino walked around a tree while thinking when he turned to Hinata, "Any idea?"

"No"

"What should we do now?"

"Let's calm down first, Naruto needs time to adjust a bit."

"Understood, we also should try not to separate as the beasts here look too strong."

Hinata nodded as she sat down on one of the branches closer to the ground while she focused on Naruto.

'I hope he can get though. No, obviously he can overcome it. He is Naruto who has never lost to the world.' She slapped her cheeks to not let her mind go the negative route

Naruto had created a large crater by punching the ground a few times but the pain didn't lessen as he remembered the smiling face of Joe and his other loved ones. But his negative thoughts did well as they ended up focusing on one point, 'I am too weak, that's why it happened.'

He got up from the ground with a fire lit up in his eyes, 'I will get stronger and I will get my revenge.' As he thought about it he was reminded of Joe's request and looked towards the scroll, he picked it up with delicate motion like it was a fragile item.

'Joe, I will definitely make the best sword in the world. No matter what happens this desire of yours shall be granted or my name is not Uzumaki Naruto.'

"Are you okay?" Hinata said as she dropped to the ground and walked towards him

Naruto around and saw the concern on her face, he was reminded that he was not alone and that they were also going through difficulties.

"Sorry for being so weak willed." He said in a guilty tone

"It's alright we understand so let's work together to get through this ordeal." Hinata replied gently to soothe his guilt

"Thank you, I won't drag you both down again. I am terrible at geography so did you guys find out where we are?" Naruto regained some hi spirit and talked with calmness which was much more focused than before

'He is maturing faster as these things happen but what will be his destination.' Hinata thought as she looked at his face, 'No matter what he chooses I will be there for him.'

"Unfortunately the terrain is too foreign so we don't know where we might be. The only thing we have confirmed is that it is a dangerous place filled with giant beasts and that the place is a volcanic region. How far it is from Konoha, we don't know." She said slowly to get the message across while holding back her doubts about this place even being connected to the main land as she would have heard about such a unique place.

"Okay, it's better than nothing. We can just explore with caution and find our way."

Hinata nodded, "We also found a girl that had collapsed nearby so she is with Shino. Right now she is still unconscious and her wounds her healing but it's weird, she has no chakra network and has some dark energy."

Naruto felt intrigued by the information, "We will decide later what to with her after she has woken but for now let's take care of her."

They both walked towards Shino, "How is she?" Naruto asked as he took in the unknown girl's appearance, she was very delicate looking and had no sign of being trained.

'How did she get here with such a physique?'

"GOOOH" The duo looked towards Naruto who was feeling embarrassed

"Sorry, I just realized that we haven't eaten for so long and I had expended too much energy." He said as he rubbed his stomach

Hinata smiled, "No worries, we understand. Let me get something to eat, this place is filled with Banana trees." She said as she dashed a short distance and took large amounts of the goods, and brought them down to the gang within a second as she didn't have to worry about any beast.

"We will have to make do with this fruit for awhile so eat up." Hinata said as she picked one for herself, she had checked the fruit with her eyes and it had no problem. On the other hand it was packed with energy and most likely beneficial to them.

Naruto nodded and started eating along with Shino while the unconscious girl lay nearby on the banana tree leaves. She groaned and showed terrified expressions as she moved in her sleep.

'Wonder what happened to her to make her show such dread.'

As Naruto ate he felt his energy recovering faster and even felt his body strengthen, it was minuscule but he had been focused on training so much that even such affects didn't go unnoticed. He decided to check his chakra and felt that it had changed in quality, it was more compact and he felt something was really strange going on his body.

"Guys, do you feel different since you got here. I feel something strange with my chakra." Naruto said with a confused tone as he couldn't understand what happened

"We noticed it, our chakra seemed to have strengthened and the color seemed to have changed. On the other hand you seem to have the biggest change and it is quite visible. Strands of your hair have change to red at the front, on the right side. It is quite miniscule but stands out among the golden color." Shino said confirming his words

"Really?" Naruto muttered as he made a clone to check and just as he said red hair.

"The teleportation might have messed with our insides and you might have benefited from it as it allowed your Uzumaki blood to surface more."

Hearing this Naruto didn't know what to feel, like now he could proudly say he was an Uzumaki member with a visible trait but really it didn't change anything.

"Well it doesn't seem bad so let's focus on what we can do now?" Naruto said as he ate, he was starving and continued eating without a stop

"The only thing we can do now is to check this place out and do it with care or these Monkeys might just rip us apart." Shino said the same thing Naruto had mentioned

"As both of you have the same thoughts and I can't think of anything else, let's go with the simple approach." Hinata concluded the meeting about their next move

After eating the trio sat down to rest as running away had expanded lots of their chakra and for Naruto it was just fatigue from making the weapons since morning. Naruto sat down n the ground and meditated while going over his thoughts, he had a goal even if it was someone else's he was satisfied.

'For now joining civilization might be enough for a goal.' He thought and was promptly distracted by the sound of someone groaning in pain and trying to get up.

Naruto stood up just like the others and went towards the unconscious girl's; she was unconscious no more and was only feeling groggy. Through her unfocused gaze, Sona opened her eyes to see herself in an open area like the human world. There were three people surrounding her and as her eyes zoomed in one of them, she screamed in terror.

"AAAAH" Sona screamed as she backed with her hands with clear terror on her face, the monster that destroyed her life was standing so close.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.

This is near the time when Boruto still has time for the genin exam. So Boruto is still Academy student and i will introduce them with the trip to Mist village. Though i will change some of the things that happened in the anime as it required plot powers for them to happens.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto was surprised at her reaction and couldn't react as the girl almost took flight with wings that appeared out of nowhere, fortunately Hinata was didn't hesitate to press her pressure points causing her to fall powerlessly.

"Now relax, we will not hurt you" Hinata said gently as she moved Sona's body into a comfortable position

She seemed to calm down a little bit as she focused on Hinata but once Naruto came into sight she lost her composure as she started shaking in absolute terror even tears came out of her eyes as she struggled to move.

"Don't let him get me" She screamed

"Relax I will not hurt you, I don't even know you" Naruto said in confusion as he sat near Sona, staring at her face.

"Okay we will take a break for you to calm down." Naruto said helplessly as he got up and walked away from Sona's sight

"Whatever is causing you this fear is a misunderstanding, I do not see how you can be afraid of Naruto." Hinata muttered in cool tone as she sat down beside Sona

As Naruto was out of sight, Sona calmed down after awhile and her mind starting piecing together the clues that she had ignored in her fear.

'He doesn't give off that overwhelming presence. He does not have that terrifying look, those haunting eyes that can never be forgotten. He seems really pure unlike that person whose existence was pure malice and insanity.'

'I was mistaken, this is most likely a different world with its own version of the monster but he is not a monster. What should I do? I am alone with nothing left, should I ask for their help. They are stronger than me at the moment and if this Naruto has even slight potential of that monster than being with him is the safest.'

Sona concluded her thoughts and called out to Hinata in a formal tone, "Excuse me could you free me, I will not cause any trouble now and you can call your friend I have calmed down."

"Apologies but we can't do that now, you answer our questions and then we let you go." Hinata said as she signaled for others to come.

'Reasonable, I did give a bad first impression.'

"Okay" Sona said without any hint of resistance

"Have you calmed down? I wish to know why you would be terrified of my presence." Naruto asked with genuine curiosity in his tone as he couldn't remember having such a reputation

"It was not you that I was afraid of; it was someone who likes you. I come from another world and in this world exists a monster that looks exactly like you except for the marks on your face, he showed immense power and continued to slaughter everything that came in his path but mostly targeted beautiful women." Sona said in a voice filled with coldness as her heart festered with the hatred after the fear.

"Why would he do that?"

"We don't know, he just snapped one day or something. There is record of his reasoning but let's not get into the bothersome details of something irrelevant to our current situation. I wish to know where we are and if I could join your group?"

"We were hoping you would know as we aren't from around here and do you really want to be around someone who looks like your nightmare."

"There is no problem; it would be childish of me to project my hate onto you."

"Thanks at least some people understand. You are welcome to join and this place is very dangerous for us so be very careful." Naruto said with happy smile while Hinata undid the blocking

'She isn't affected by Naruto so not a threat' Hinata mused when she did her work, as even after gaining confidence she wasn't sure if Naruto would accept her love.

"Thank you as well and sorry for causing trouble to you all. My Name is Sona Sitri; it's nice to make your acquaintance." She said as she got up and said in a cool tone, warm feelings were something developed with time not for strangers

As they introduced themselves suddenly the ground shook causing them to almost fall but they jumped on to the trees as the ground split. Naruto caught sight of a giant ape with red fur standing nearby and it seemed to have landed there which caused the shockwave.

The thing released such power that all of them were frozen and its enormous height made it more imposing, they all thought they were done for when unexpectedly a friendly tone was used.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see. How did you end of visiting me so unexpectedly, I thought you were busy?" The large ape spoke towards Naruto but once it saw him, it was surprised

"You don't know me, do you? Are you a clone? No you are real, I can sense him." It spoke with a confused tone at his existence

"What are you?" Naruto managed to speak through gritted teeth with guts overpowering the terror he felt

"I am a tail beast just like the one sealed inside you. Do not be afraid and try to understand him, that is my advice for you but for now let's talk about how you came to this world. Yes, a Naruto already exists and he is a lot older than you. For the record my name is Son Goku, call me Goku." Goku said in a friendly tone as he sat down while his voice which should have been booming was suppressed which means he was using his ability to control it

'We are in a different world, not our own. How can I get my revenge? No, Joe wouldn't have wanted it; I should focus on making the sword and protecting my friends. He said another Naruto exists, than he could help us.'

'The tail beast is free and being so friendly does that mean I have been also projecting my negative feelings on to the Kyuubi. I will try as I just realize how much of a hypocrite I was being.'

Naruto pondered as he looked towards Goku and said in a normal tone keeping in control his nervousness at being stared so openly by gigantic beast, "So can you take us to Konoha"

"Hmm, I could but it is better for you to stay here. I have a need for you Naruto, you see now I am a summoning boss of the Monkey clan. So I am the Monkey Son Goku just like the myths as I learned sage arts after learning from those events but I do not have a good summoner. How about it, do you wish to learn from me? I will make you stronger and you don't have worry about going to Konoha I will just call the other Naruto to see you." Goku said in a friendly tone as he wished to try out his theories on a human with good potential and Naruto was already proven such, unfortunately the other Naruto didn't care about it.

'Power, he can make me strong' Naruto thought as he looked towards his friends as it also involved them, he had expected them to decline but they nodded which made him feel warm

"I accept but what about my friends" Naruto shouted

"That boy is from the Aburame clan, I can send him to Chomei as she is a bug type tail beast while the Hyuuga girl she can go to Matatabi as she seems to have a fire affinity. Is that acceptable?"

"What about Sona?"

"She can stay or leave, I do not really care. A being not of our kind, if she likes I can arrange some to take her to the land of demons as she gives that kind of tainted feeling." Goku said with a reserved tone, it seems he didn't like demonic beings

"I had like to stay, can I go along with Hinata" Sona finally snapped out of the petrifaction and asked as she had not like to spend time alone with Naruto, it was better to stay with a girl.

"Okay, everything is set. Follow me, I will show my humble abode and make you take the first step onto becoming the Monkey sage." Goku said as he walked slowly, he wanted them to see his territory while he walking he contacted the others about the anomaly.

'Who knows when Naruto will hear about this? Kurama has been bored to death that he is always sleeping while Naruto always doing that shitty job. This way at least some excitement can be achieved, I wonder if I can make him strong enough to contend with his counterpart.'

'Ah, that sounds like a great undertaking.' Goku thought as his motivation increased

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed


	7. Chapter 7

'It truly is a humble abode; I should not have expected a giant palace or something.' Naruto thought as he looked at the simple clearing under the giant tree at the center of the island.

Everywhere he looked he could see giant apes going through exercises and combat motions, 'Am I going to spar them?' He wondered with some excitement and nervousness.

"Make yourself comfortable as this place is completely safe. Also you should probably forget about all those grudges of the past as in this world everything is at peace and all the nations are allies. Not that there aren't some low level trash but no more big threats left so you would be completely safe once you have finished some training here." Goku said as he remembered how things were in the past

The news surprised the three as they had never expected such a big change in the world order and made them wonder how it happened.

"How did that happen?" Shino asked curiously though like usual it did not show in his tone

"A war happened in which all of them were forced to join and then a lot happened, Naruto became the strongest being and world peace was achieved. I will explain in detail later as it's not that important." Goku glossed over all the details as he really deem that incident worth much at the current time as it had been so long now and it won't help them.

"As it seems you need to train Naruto alone, we will excuse ourselves." Hinata said as she was about to leave to give them space

"Good, rest for now as you will leave tomorrow" Goku said as he knew his brothers/sisters were just lazing around these days just like in the past except they had taken some roles now as they had come to terms with their limitations and boredom was a great motivator.

"Naruto, how good are you at meditation?"

"I am okay as I do it quite frequently."

"Good, how is your knowledge and skill on elemental control?"

"I know basic elemental manipulation for all five elements and my primary element is wind." Naruto said with a bit of pride as he knew he had come far but then it went down as he remembered that he lost an important person because he was too weak.

"That's better than I expected, we are going to train your elemental manipulation and chakra control to advanced level along with your taijutsu. My element is magma so I will make sure you know how to use fire and earth with ease and with my chakra you can finally learn magma. After that we will handle sage training as it requires these first or else you will die, mine is worse than the toads and the others." Goku explained as he sat down

"Do you mean I will gain blood line ability with your chakra?" Naruto asked with a tone filled with confusion as to his knowledge you are born with it or you don't have it.

"Yes, your counterpart can do it as well though he always relies on pure chakra or wind." Goku said with annoyance as he thought it was waste not to use his abilities

"Will this training help in me becoming strong enough to protect everything I wish?" Naruto revealed his deepest desire and fear

"Don't worry child, it will definitely do" Goku answered in gentle manner as he could feel the pain hidden within Naruto's heart through use of sage mode which he always kept on

"Thank you, Master" Naruto said in a genuine respectful manner just like he used for Joe for being there for him and training him

"You are welcome but let's see if you can endure my training, don't think I will let you run away." Goku said with a laugh

"I can take anything you can throw at me so where do we start"

"First make 50 clones to train your affinity have them burn rocks on that volcano. The environment will also help in enhancing your affinity and you can learn more about the properties of the element. While that is happening I will help you train physically as I want you to be fit enough to at least beat one of those summons with pure strength with no enhancement." Goku said as he pointed at the volcano

Naruto nodded and made the clones that didn't need a reminder; they took off while Naruto stared at Goku wondering how they were going to train his physical capacity.

"You should take your clothes off as you are not going to get another pair as training will destroy them. Now first I want you to pick up one of the small ones and use your chakra enhancement to run while carrying it from here to the end of the island and back until I say stop." Goku said while indicating for the little ape to come, even though it was tiny to Goku for Naruto it was giant mass of muscle

Naruto didn't hesitate and took off his clothes except the jacket that weighed 2 tonnes; he observed the ape and concluded it should probably weigh 15 tonnes or so.

'With chakra enhancement I should be able to do this.' Naruto thought confidently as he dropped from the tree to the ground.

"Excuse me" Naruto muttered as he picked up the giant ape with great difficulty while the ape helped itself into a balanced position and ran at walking speed of normal people.

Naruto trained to utter exhaustion and when he was asleep, inside his mindscape Goku entered and came close to the prison that kept Kurama at bay.

"Kurama, I know you are awake." Goku shouted at him that was lying there pretending to sleep

"What do you want Goku?"

"I am here to give you advice, it is possible for you to get out but if you want to be part of something more than you should not separate from Naruto. He is the one chosen by father and even if you get out of here what are you going to do, there is nothing but sleeping for you."

"Do you want me to be satisfied with this cage, have you gone insane?" Kurama said in an aggressive tone

"Of course not, I will have the other Naruto release you from this cage but you will still be connected to Naruto. Just to let you know, Naruto alone is stronger than you and with your powers combined you become something beyond imaginable. Don't you want something to work for, a goal. You can work towards beating your counterpart that is double your powers along with Senjutsu capabilities. With a vessel on our side, the power becomes focused and is more effective. Though I will let you decide, I would have done it myself but I am busy now." Goku said in a mysterious tone after which he disappeared as he had finished what he had to say

"Never. I will never work with an abominable human. It is impossible for him to be accepted by father." Kurama muttered with hatred flashing in his eyes as he lay down.

* * *

A month passed by since he had separated from his friends and went through some hellish training; getting beaten so much that all bones were shattered became a common occurrence.

"Through destruction you will emerge stronger and more durable" Goku had said before making him go through the training and it had shown the expected results while it seems Asura had become more helpful and less moody.

This happened as one day during meditation Naruto decided to confront Asura as he had come to terms with the reality that tail beast were not just destructive beasts.

"Hello, Asura how are you doing?" Naruto said in a friendly tone but no response was given

"It doesn't matter so I will say what I am here for. I was thinking of releasing you once I meet my counterpart, if it doesn't kill me."

This shocked Kurama enough that he opened his eyes wide, "You do not wish for my power, this training you have been doing that breaks down your body will became slowed down to turtle pace without me. You will become weaker with my absence."

"I do not care; I will become strong on my own terms. I do not hate you as you have your own reasons as to why it happened and I can understand your rage at humans so I will let you go as it is not dangerous now for you to be free." Naruto said in a calm tone as he really couldn't hate him as that would be hypocrisy, he could tell it was not on purpose that Asura attacked.

"You really are different, Naruto" Kurama said as he closed his eyes once again and Naruto walked away

Today was beautiful day and Naruto was training his chakra barrier which he thought off as a defense against attacks from all sides. It created a circular ball shaped form that covered him and Naruto was testing it out on the physical attacks of the smaller apes. The shield was holding well but it took a lot of his chakra as most of it got wasted, as he would need perfect control for that to not happen.

'Damn, still not enough control' Naruto thought as he could see that he had just wasted a quarter of his chakra within 10 minutes

'How about I add an element to it and make it an offence along with defense? Naruto mused as he decided to add fire element to it and the shield took on fiery shape but it took away his sight. The apes jumped still bombarded his barrier as they had very high affinity with fire.

"Stop" Goku said suddenly and the apes dispersed

Naruto let go of the barrier wondering what happened but stopped once his eyes lay on a person that looked a lot like him.

"Naruto meet Naruto" Goku said with a laugh

Both Naruto's didn't laugh and both observed each other, "Hello Naruto, I hope you are happy with your current arrangement." Hokage Naruto started of the conversation

"I am alright, how is your family doing?" Naruto just went with the flow

"They are doing alright, how did you end up here? Do you know?"

The topic just took a sudden turn, "Yes, I used the fourth Hokage's kunai and pumped it with enormous amount of chakra which caused it to break and we ended up here."

"Hmm, that could be possible causing a space time jutsu to malfunction can have terrible consequences so you were lucky that you are alive. But how did this happen, why would you do such a thing? Weren't Kakashi or Jiraiya sensei watching over you?" Hokage Naruto asked as he couldn't remember ever being in such a situation, he had already met the others but they gave no details either saying it's up to Naruto

"Why would they watch over me? And Kakashi is dead so he couldn't do that." Naruto answered with raised eye looking the adult weirdly as he had no relation to these people

"You don't know them, did you not get into team 7. How did he die?" Hokage Naruto was surprised though it didn't show and curious what just happened

"I was never on a team, I declined to become a ninja and he died along with his team against Zabuza Momochi."

"Why would you reject it, isn't your wish to become the Hokage?"

"No, I left that dream when I learned the truth why people hated me. So I had to be stupid to work to protect such ungrateful filth. They can hate me and I have to give my life for them, I had to be insane for such a thing to happen. I declined and became a blacksmith as I was denied the request to leave Konoha." Naruto spoke with distaste as he remembered Konoha

Hokage Naruto felt like he had nothing to say against that, as it made sense and he had grown since those times to see how positive he had been to make such choices. He didn't mind the curses that the little one directed at him indirectly and with his ability he could sense that Naruto had already become one with his darkness.

'Unlike me he is stronger; he did not deny the darkness with and embraced it without becoming a psychopath.'

"I understand but now everything has changed do you wish to be a ninja now. The Konoha of your time is ancient history and the people are truly nice as hatred against others has lessened."

"I will but not now, I wish to complete my training." Naruto replied as he wanted to see this new world, he desired adventure and this way he will see more of it. Konoha being one of the destinations and he could see Joe again.

'Would seeing this place make me question myself?'

'Do I feel regret now looking at him?'

'No, they respect me for my choices and denying them would be disrespectful to them. I will walk confidently as I have with my own choices as we are not the same and choosing the same would have made me just a pawn in their hands and unreasonable.'

"Good, I am busy now but we can talk more when you have come to Konoha. I have already met your friends and provided them with scrolls to learn new techniques while the demon girl was a surprise I gave her books on water element to enhance her knowledge along with some equipment. I have brought you some of my techniques passed down from our father along with some other techniques from all elements."

"I do not wish for too many just give me the basics as I do not want special treatment and who is my father actually, I am curious now that you stand before me."

"The fourth Hokage, Minato Namekaze is our father and our mother is Kushina Uzumaki. Our mother was the previous vessel and she died on the day we were born because someone attacked that day to take the Kyuubi. I will leave these techniques and as you wish none of these is high level." Hokage Naruto said as he produced some scrolls and put them down.

"Thank you"

"You are welcome, now what about you Kyuubi do you desire to be outside?"

"No need, I wish to see the world through this brat. Just get me out of this cage." Kurama's voice echoed inside his head

"I am happy that you chose that as you are a great companion." He said as he placed his hand on Naruto and the seal inside gave away freeing Kurama, allowing him the luxury to move and even escape if he wished.

"If i find way to get you home, would you go back?"

"No, there is no one left that i care for enough to go back." Naruto answered calmly remembering the people back home

'The Ichiraku's would be better off without me.'

"Okay, Take care" Hokage Naruto said as he disappeared

"Thanks Asura, I didn't think you would choose me over freedom."

"Don't get carried away brat, I only want to see what the other me saw and Goku sees also my name Kurama no t Asura, hmph." Kurama said as he went silent

"Master do you truly believe I can be strong as him" He asked curiously as he had heard such declaration

"Who knows time will tell but you have shown exponential growth so you might surpass him with such dedication as unlike you, he has already stopped training." Goku said though he only hoped that it might come true as Hokage Naruto is kind of too strong

"If you believe I me Master, I shall grant that desire." Naruto said confidently, he had another goal and one which also connected to him as he could prove to himself that his choice was right.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed

Hokage Naruto from Boruto next gen

Naruto the mc of this fic from the part 1 of Naruto series.

I will just do a skip of one year and it will start with Suna not Konoha.

The sage mode i imagine is Jin Mori from GOH


	8. Chapter 8

A month had gone by since Sona arrived in this foreign land; her sleep had been filled with nightmares. The haunting eyes of the monster always there when she closed her eyes, she feared he would find her and kill her but with the fear came the hatred and desire for vengeance.

Sleeping with Hinata had lessened the fear a bit but it will take longer to forget and conquer her fears, when the target was someone with unknown abilities that her mind conjured absurd powers at his disposal. To focus her mind and strive for the new goal she had decided on, Sona trained like a maniac along with Hinata and endured the harsh spars where she was paralyzed and burnt.

'I have to do this; the bastard killed them for no reason. I cannot let this go; I will kill him even if I have to die for it.'

'No, I will win without dying or my parents sacrifice would be for naught.' Sona thought as she sat down by the beach after training her water manipulation, looking into the endless sea she was lost in thought when a figure appeared 10 m in front of her.

'Who is he? How did he enter this place?' Sona questioned as this place was Matatabi's domain and she had barrier surrounding the island but all questions disappeared once she looked at him.

'Naruto, an adult version' Sona felt her fear spike once again as her mind was associating him with her nightmare, the thought of what if the person enough was the monster almost brought her down.

"Calm down child" Hokage Naruto spoke gently his words carried power and it made her feel warm, the fear melted away as she came back to reality

"You are the demon child, Sona Sitri aren't you. Can you explain to me how you got here?"

"Devil not demon, I came to this place by accident not choice as a monster in my world went on a killing frenzy and fought someone with similar level causing wormholes to appear." Sona said in a calm tone as she regained her composure

'A being with such power could be a threat; I can only hope we don't have to meet it.'

"What kind of being is this monster?"

"He looks like you but younger, he was covered in dark golden energy and his eyes were black pools of darkness that seemed suck away the souls of anyone unlucky to stare into them closely." Sona described him with a shudder

'A different version of me but even in a completely different world, I had never thought I would face something like Menma again but two of them at the same time are something. Is it just a random happening or is there some force behind it?'

"Don't worry if he ever comes here I can handle him, I am the strongest being in this world. Now I know from looking at you that you wish for revenge but I had like you to focus on the present and when strong enough you kill him casually like he did to you. Don't focus on it but make it a secondary objective, the people who love you would want you to be happy." Hokage Naruto said to assure her and calm her fears while using this approach to not make her like Sasuke.

'It would be naïve to assume that she would let the murderer live if she has a chance to fight him. The only thing I can do is convince her to not focus entirety of her life on it.'

"Thank you for caring, I understand. I will not give my life away in vain." Sona replied as she understood what he meant and didn't plan to give up her life

"Good, I can't help you much but I have brought you some books that might be helpful along with some equipments to help in physical development." He said as he lay down the goods

"Thank you that is better than nothing so I will accept this favor but I will make sure to repay it in the future as a Sitri never owes anyone."

"Hehe, we will see" He smiled as he patted her head gently and disappeared, leaving Sona alone with something she always wished since she started living here.

'Finally some books'

* * *

In the Hokage office Naruto replaced his clone and called onto his right hand man, "Shika, prepare some citizenship documents along with Ninja identity for 4 people."

"Who? And where did you go now?"

"Something unusual has happened once again, four people from another world have appeared. Three of them are from one similar to ours but our past while one is from a completely different one."

"Okay, that is something I could have never imagined. How did it happen and who are they?" Shika was surprised for the first time since the fourth war

"Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Sona Sitri, they all seem to have appeared because of an accident so we don't know how to get them back. On the other hand, it seems three of them don't really care about going back for now while Shino is on the edge for now." Hokage Naruto said as he flipped through some documents

"So we keep the names or change them?" Shika just asked to make sure

"Keep them, it's not like anyone can mistake us for each other. All there chakra presences are different and they are younger."

"Okay, but are you fine with him being out there?"

"No worries, I left a clone to watch over him. There is no way I would leave him alone when a threat is looming in the dark."

"Good, I thought you might have forgotten in your amusement at seeing another version of yourself." Shikamaru said with a laugh

"I have grown and it's been so long, nothing really gets to me these days."

"The burden of the strong, you should probably spar with Sasuke to keep yourself in shape. It is unfortunate but no one else will prove to be a challenge."

"I will see if he is free, that guy is same as me always working." Hokage Naruto said as he thought about his brother

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed

Sona is an important character and would gather her subordinates from the many villains or even good guys they come across. She is the king and hasn't used any piece yet. Though i am not sure if i will sue the threat from her world.

That dxd naruto is the ending from on my other fics in this crossover.


	9. Chapter 9

A year passed by since Naruto arrived in this new world and starting learning, the more he knew the clearer his end goal became. The training was intense and inhumane but he showed no weakness and endured for growth.

"You have soaked in most of what I want to teach but you need experience to be better so try your best to get involved in events."

"Remember not to jump into things beyond your level if possible." Those were the words of his teacher Son Goku

Naruto thought about them as he walked in the desert under the blinding sun, he had decided to check out Suna before going to Konoha.

'The Hokage's friend the Kazekage, I want to know his opinion on being the vessel as the Hokage seems really unreliable in that kind of talks.'

'Still can't believe he did such stupid things for people he only knew for a month and they weren't even friends.' Naruto thought about what he had heard about Hokage Naruto's past and felt a bit better about his own choice as he didn't have to scrap at the bottom for their charity.

'So to deserve their care I had to use my life for them when I am already suffering because of them. I would never choose such an option. I will save people close to me but those faceless individuals concern me not.' Naruto thought with distaste as he was told about Hokage Naruto's choices after the war and it reminded him of how much that Adult version had to do to earn what he gained.

'Let's focus on the surroundings these things should be left behind.' Naruto concluded as he concentrated ahead and he could see a city that was far different from what he was used to. He was walking close to the train tracks and had not actually been taught about them so he didn't know.

'What is that thing?' He questioned as the train passed by him and he saw passengers inside

'It looks useful for saving energy and getting to the location fast for others.' Naruto thought as he could tell that it wasn't really fast so it would only satisfy normal people or genins.

"But this does show how the world has changed, I would never expect such a thing run back then or else it would get destroyed." Naruto muttered as he closed on his destination and arrived at the gate where there were two human guards visible and some mechanical puppets shaped like armored humans and other strange things

"Halt" the guard shouted and Naruto did as he was told

"Yes"

"Please show your ID" The guard asked coming out of the box and Naruto showed them the card given delivered to him

"You can proceed"

Naruto passed them by wondering if he could break through the guards or not.

'Weird kid, looks same as the Hokage and even the name.' the guard thought but kept his professional attitude as didn't think there could be any trouble that ID can't be forged so it was genuine Konoha ID.

* * *

Naruto walked inside the city with his orange jacket and black pants, the Konoha band tied to his leg while the Uzumaki symbol on his back. He carried a spear that seemed useless as it was quite short on his back and a tiny gourd on his hip, which gave the picture that he drank most of the time as he was carrying such a thing.

The year in training had helped him move away from the grief of lost and now he was completely focuses on his objectives but for that he needed to get access to information and talk to people in high ranks.

'Also need to surpass Hokage Naruto' Kurama muttered with excitement as he had taken this as personal challenge as well.

'You are just bored that why isn't it.' Naruto replied as he knew Kurama only took this personally because he had nothing to do other than sleep if he went free.

'Does it matter if I do something because of enjoyment; you don't some great and honorable reason to do something.'

'Agreed but please try better to cooperate or else we might be in trouble.' Naruto reminded him of the problem; they had difficulty in doing an effective integration/Fusion

'It takes longer; you can't expect us to have same wave length.' Kurama said coldly while crushing a mountain with his tail inside the soul space for calming his nerves

'I understand, just rein in your anger more.' Naruto said but the connection was cut and he decided to focus once more on the sights

His legs led him to a shop where two different mechanical fighters stood outside like mannequins, 'Are these the puppets they are so well known for? What is so special about them?'

Naruto thought curiously and decided to enter the shop, it was large and all you could see was parts and different puppets on sale.

'I might learn something useful from this for my armors.' Naruto thought, he was a blacksmith by heart now he wanted to create the best weapons and armors just like his teacher would have wanted.

"Would you like to learn about puppets?" The shop assistant asked

'I must have looked a like a novice.'

"Yes, I am interested but I don't know where to start." Naruto responded in friendly manner

It seems that the woman was a puppet enthusiastic as she explains so many things into detail that he didn't need to know.

'Why would I care, who created the first damn puppet?' Naruto thought with annoyance, he was lucky that all that practice had built up patience into him or else he might have just left.

Finally she went on to explain the many features that can be added to the puppets, like poison gas or fire and many more. Looking at them he could see a shape forming inside of his head but he decided to actually test them out using a puppet first before he decided to make the armor for humans.

"I had like beginners humanoid model along with the flame thrower, poison gas and that steel tail." Naruto said as he pointed out the things he wished

"Good choice for a genin." The assistant said as she gathered the things for him and placed them in a scroll

Naruto paid for them and was leaving the shop when he came face to face with the adopted son of the Kazekage.

"You are as strong as father described." Shinki said while looking at Naruto

"Why would your father tell you about me? And who are you?" Naruto was confused why this boy with stoic look talk with him

"My name is Shinki and my father is the friend of the Hokage, why would he not tell me about his son?" Shinki replied calmly

"You got the wrong person; I am not the Hokage's son. Even then it's nice to meet you, do you think I can meet your father?" Naruto asked with a smile

'I was wrong but he looks so similar to the Hokage. Is he trying to lie or what? I am not sure but father will know.' Shinki thought as he looked at Naruto

"What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

'Is he playing around?' Shinki felt annoyance creep in at the thought of Boruto just playing with him when he wanted to talk

"Follow me I will take you to my father." Shinki said as he wanted to make Naruto stop playing around and he wouldn't be able to do so in front of the Kazekage

"Thanks"

* * *

"Enter" Gaara said as he sensed Shinki near the door and was surprised to see Naruto

'I didn't think he would come here as he never met me in the past. What might be the reason?' Gaara thought as he looked at the duo standing in front of him

"Good Afternoon Father, sorry to disturb you but this boy here wishes to meet you." Shinki said in a formal tone

Gaara smiled as from Shinki's tone he could feel that he was not completely calm, 'Did Naruto get to him?'

"No problem, how may I help you Naruto?" Gaara said as he focused on Naruto whose appearance showed the difference between the two versions

'He is carrying a weapon, does it mean he kills. I didn't expect that of Naruto and my Naruto never mentioned it. Let's keep away from making conclusions before knowing him.'

"Thank you for your time. I might be asking something childish but I wish to understand more about the life of a vessel in the old times. Why did you decide to become Suna's protector?" Naruto said in calm tone holding back his anxiousness

'Naruto did say the boy was different than him but I didn't think a day would come when I have to teach him such values.'

"My life as a vessel was really terrible in simple terms and compared to mine yours would look like a nice life. I had family but they tried to actually kill me and I became the monster that they feared, only after losing to Naruto did I change. He taught me to care about other people and that the remaining family did love me. I changed for their sake and for myself to prove that I was not a monster and repent for the sins I had committed." Gaara explained in short summary

"Then do you think my choice of not caring about Konoha is wrong."

"I do not think it is wrong, it depends on how you perceive things. Our situation was different and yours in way actually gave you know reason to stick with Konoha as you had no family or connection to it. The Naruto here only saw the positive in most cases and always put everyone first and him second which is why he chose this path. The path you chose is the logical one so it is not wrong, even I asked my Naruto to join Suna instead of Konoha but he just smiled and walked along." Gaara said calmly remembering the day when Naruto was in the hospital after the battle with Sasuke

'He would have not suffered if he had chose like this boy but then many things would have gone wrong. So what is right might not be the best choice, sometimes sacrifices are needed.'

"Thank you for understanding and I feel a bit better about Konoha now, at least wasn't so bad." Naruto said as he compared the situations

"Good but now you are in a different time so you should probably forget about old grudges. Now that you are here, how about spending some time here for a bit? My children don't really have many friends and they could do well with you." Gaara said as he looked at Shinki who had been shocked at what kind of conversation was happening

"Of course, I took your time so I shall do something in return and I already planned to stay for awhile."

"Good. Shinki show Naruto around and let him meet your team."

"As you wish, Father"

'He might be a good influence on Shinki; the kid needs to be humbled.' Gaara pondered with a smile as he went back to his work

* * *

"So you are the younger version of the Hokage. Does that mean you are a clone?" Shinki asked with curiosity and showed different expression from his usual stoic face

"Yes and I am not a clone. I am from the past of an alternate world." Naruto responded truthfully as he thought about how Gaara spoke in Shinki's presence which meant he did mind

"How did that happen?" Shinki's interest was piqued as that was something unheard off

"An accident and I don't how to explain it."

"Okay, thank you for answering. Now do you want to see the city or meet my team?"

"Let's go meet your team; I haven't interacted with people for a long time."

Shinki nodded and started running and Naruto followed along until they arrived at a training ground where he could see two teens, a boy wearing a mask and a girl with a hood fighting each other in close combat without weapons.

"That is Yoda and that is Araya" Shinki said matter-of-factly with no other explanation

"Very informative" Naruto said laughingly an analyzed the fighters

'Aren't they too slow, the genins of old were faster than these kids? I might have expected too much after hearing about the powers of the Hokage.' Naruto thought with a disappointed expression which didn't escape

"Are you looking down us?" Shinki's pride showed itself, he didn't like anyone belittling his family's fighters or reputation

"No, it's just I expected a lot more than what I am seeing. Hearing about the Hokage's deeds builds up higher expectation for the new generation but I have seen better genin fighters in my time." Naruto said gently as he didn't want him to take it the wrong way

"I do not how strong my father's generation was at that time so how about you show me." Shinki's battle spirit had been stroked

"Fine" Naruto said as he could see Shinki wouldn't back down

* * *

"Thanks for accompanying me" Sona said as she walked through a forest alongside Hinata

"No problem, Naruto said he will take some time to arrive so we can have our adventure." Hinata replied in an elegant tone. Her dress code had changed from last year and now she was wearing a black tank top and hot pants for flexible leg movements as she extended the reach of her traditional style Gentle fist.

She carried the bow that Naruto had gifted her on her back along with arm bracer with sharp ends and the Konoha band on her neck. The two had left Matatabi's island and ventured into an area to find the right individuals for Sona's peerage.

Both girls had beauty and elegance but showed the right amount of muscle from their training, even the fragile Sona had become physically strong but she wanted to use her powers to the best and for that she needed to use the pieces.

"Master said this area would have the people we need but are we sure; I haven't seen anything strong yet." Sona inquired

"Let me check" Hinata muttered as she activated her eyes

"Dodge" She shouted and moved away while Sona took to the sky, the place here they stood exploded as white spears hit the ground

In the sky Sona flew and looked ahead and saw a teen girl with blue hair and white wings of paper. She looked at Sona with emotionless eyes and starting to attack.

Who is she?'

'Doesn't matter, it seems I have got the first person for the peerage.'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello, nice to meet you" Naruto said as he walked closer to the duo, Araya and Yodo who looked surprised at his appearance

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, not the Hokage's son. You two back away we are going to spar." Shinki said in calm tone

"Araya" Araya said as he walked away

"Be careful leader can be very strict. Yodo" Yodo said with a cool tone as she also retreated to give them space

The both of them took their place, standing 10 m away from each other, "Why don't you start?" Naruto said with a teasing smirk, in a tone that implied that he was looking down on him. It was a tactic to unhinge his opponent as a foe losing his cool is better for him in all situations.

"I wish to see why you are so confident so how about you start?" Shinki did not take the bait and his iron sand drilled into the ground while he was talking

'Let's see if he can react to this casual attack.'

"Okay" Naruto said as he took out a shuriken and threw it casually towards Shinki

The attack might have been nothing to Naruto but in Shinki's eyes it was really too fast as it broke through the sound barrier and entered his range instantly. He blocked with ease with his magnetism but he was astonished that was done with such ease.

'His attack is too fast that means his body is trained to high degrees.' Shinki concluded and attacked with his iron sand from beneath but it didn't pierce through

"Hehe, did you think I didn't notice. Earth is my element so try harder or else I will be disappointed." Naruto chuckled and looked at him with contempt

'Come on show me how good you are.'

Shinki finally got serious, the iron sand floated around him and with a thought it pelted Naruto in the form of bullets. 'Let's see if you can dodge this.' Shinki thought as readied a spear just in case and was waiting for Naruto to try dodging.

Naruto saw the incoming attack in slow motion as it was not close to his speed but it came from everywhere with little space in between, unless he transformed into smaller form he wouldn't be able to dodge completely. Naruto decided to show Shinki that his power was not much compared to others in this world; he was too confident and arrogant with his skills.

'I hope he is okay with being shown humility. I think the Kazekage would agree as he should already know my level.' Naruto thought as he stood there with no intention to move and clapped his hands with enormous speed which caused a shockwave to form that stopped the iron sand drizzle and spread to Shinki along with duo.

Naruto quickly used his wind manipulation to cancel it before it hit the duo while Shinki used Iron sand to block it successfully as he was only blasted away with minor damage.

"You did well stopping that but do you really think..." Naruto said as he closed in and from behind he whispered into his ears

"You can beat me" he finished as he placed his hand on Shinki's head

"I give" Shinki muttered in calm tone but inside he was completely shocked; his world was breaking down in front of him. He felt that he had let down his father and the clan as he didn't even make the other side be serious.

'I have shamed my clan with this battle.'

'All my work has been worth what, why was the battle so one sided.' Shinki questioned as he felt heavy inside his heart

"Calm down Shinki, you did well for someone brought up in a peaceful world. You would have been stronger if the Kazekage had trained you with utmost seriousness." Naruto said as he put his hand on his shoulder, he knew how it felt when things were different from what you lived in.

"How are you so fast and strong?" Shinki questioned as his heart understood the reasoning a bit

'Yes, I would have been stronger if Father was serious.'

"I trained hard enough to break my bones every day, bled so much that anyone else would die and endured all kinds of physical and mental abuse. You can do it as well but no to the same degree as I have naturally fast healing which accelerated my growth along with large chakra reserves." Naruto answered truthfully as he wanted to be friends and this was not something that secretive, anyone who looked into it could have formed this answer.

Shinki listened and imagined such hellish training which made him understand and at least come to terms with his loss somewhat.

"Thank you for explaining and for the spar, it has opened my eyes to the wider world and how narrowed my view was." Shinki said in a formal tone as he walked away

'I will ask father for a harsher training model, if Naruto is this strong and father fought him he should have been also trained in such a manner.' Shinki thought as he headed for Gaara filled with fighting spirit after so long

"Sorry about that, I almost hurt you guys." Naruto said in a friendly tone as he approached the duo that had just seen something miraculous

"You beat Shinki" Yodo said with disbelief

Naruto nodded, "His training was less than mine that's all. Also he was supposed to show me around but he looked so serious so I didn't stop. Can one of you show me around?"

"I am honored to meet a strong warrior and thank you for this experience. But I will excuse myself as I have something important to take care of." Araya said in a respectful tone and dashed away with high speed movement Jutsu

"Well I am free and they have already left so I will accompany you." Yodo said in a cool tone after gathering herself from the event

Naruto looked her closely and realized how different the style of clothing was now, 'And what is that in her ears?'

"What is that?" Naruto couldn't help but be curious

"This is for listening to music and it is connected to this device called the N-Pod" Yodo said as she took out the tiny device and Naruto looked carefully but he couldn't understand how that worked.

"Want to try?"

Naruto nodded and she put one of the ear buds in his right ear from which he heard a rock song which made him feel that he wanted to fight and dance.

"It's good" Naruto said with a smile, as he kind of enjoyed and wondered if he should buy one

"Isn't it, my team mates really don't understand so how about we go to music shop?" Yodo said in proud tone and showed joy as someone strong showed interest in similar hobby

"Okay, can you recommend more as I am not used to this?" Naruto went along with it as he realized he need a hobby to calm his nerves after training otherwise his life revolved around training and work

"Of course it will be my pleasure." Yodo said as she dragged him away

'Just like I thought they were not really strong nor did they have that stench of blood on them. But it should be fine with such strong leaders what could go wrong. The kids of the new age deserve to have happy life; our time was filled with conflict so it was necessary so it is not needed now.' Naruto thought as he followed along

* * *

'Who is she?'

'Doesn't matter, it seems I have got the first person for the peerage. Her abilities seem very interesting but let's test it through battle.' Sona thought as she stared at Konan and indicated to Hinata to take down the foe without killing

Sona gathered her powers and shot out multiple water bullets that ripped through the air, heading for Konan who dissolved into paper and covered the area. Many of the paper changed shapes into spears and were hurled towards Sona who created a barrier of water for protection as she was surrounded.

'Truly marvelous' Sona thought with a calculating smile as she saw Hinata drop from the sky onto the reformed foe with Juken heel drop. Just like expected it cancelled the foes ability and caused it to be smashed into the ground from the force.

Sona joined Hinata as they both looked down on the ground to access the opponent, "She isn't down, at the last moment I felt her move back so the affect was lowered." Hinata said in calm tone as she didn't feel any threat from this opponent.

Sona nodded and waited to see more, when suddenly countless shuriken were shot around them and exploded. Sona had blocked with her barrier but even that hadn't been enough with the amount of explosives causing her to get damaged and same went for Hinata who had blocked with rotation but the final burst had gotten her, she fell to the ground mostly unharmed in a ready position as she lost concentration from her transformation jutsu.

'Sona, we can afford to go easy on her. She is strong and we might lose limbs this way.' Hinata sent a mental transmission to Sona about her opinion of the fight

'You are right, what she has shown is good enough. Take her out with extreme prejudice.' Sona sent as she launched a water dragon from the magic circle which collided against Konan's wings as she blocked the move while still being surrounded by countless explosive paper floating around her for safety.

Sona kept control of the dragon to keep Konan occupied while Hinata clad herself in her cat like chakra form which formed a phantom over her body and her arms were two lions.

'Let's see how good this move is against human beings.' Hinata thought as she launched herself at Konan, the chakra protected her form the damage of explosions and she hit Konan with consecutive strikes on her face and chest. The foe lost concentration and she was dragged by the dragon into the earth creating a crater, unable to do anything as her chakra was disturbed and scattered with each of Hinata's touch.

"It's over, she has multiple fractures and I can't see any healing ability working." Hinata announced the result with a confident smile and great joy inside her heart at being successful with her new move.

"Good, now let's go talk to my new subordinate." Sona muttered as she landed on the ground and walked towards Konan

Sona looked at Konan who was still conscious but in pain, "Do you want to work for me? I will heal this pain and make you stronger along with providing many other benefits."

But Konan didn't respond and only continued to struggle, "Little one, don't bother talking to the clone. She can't understand what you mean." Sona heard a male voice and turned around to see three men come out of the woods.

'Enemies? I couldn't sense them nor did Hinata?'

"Relax, we are not enemies. We are from Konoha, My name is Orochimaru." The man in the lead introduced himself in a relaxed tone

Hinata landed near Sona and looked at the man who had been one of the enemies of her past, "Clone? Who is she?"

"She is one of the enemies you would have met in the past little Hyuga, her name is Konan." Orochi looked at the smaller Hinata with an amused and interested smile

"Why did she attack us? I assume you made the clone." Sona continued while she was calculating what kind of benefits she could from such a man

"Yes, I made the clone. Why she attacked you, it's because you entered the territory without permission so she had not be tasked to let you in. Well, it's not your fault I had already planned this with your master. I am interested in this transformation into a devil so she was pawn for you to use and you have earned it." Orochi said invitingly while Yamato was shaking his head in annoyance as he had to watch the lady's younger self in danger.

"If you insist, I shall receive this boon with gratefulness." Sona said as she took out the bishop piece

'She is a magic type, this should help her. I want the queen piece to be someone truly exceptional like Naruto.' Sona mused as she used it Konan who went through clear transformation in front of them, she didn't resist as Orochimaru had calmed her down.

"That was marvelous and magical, she just changed from human to a different being and you just solved the problem of her waning life force." Orochi said as he touched Konan's body and inspected it

"Do you know how it works?"

"Negative"

"Too bad, how about you join us for lunch while I analyze Konan?" Orochi said as he picked up Konan

Sona and Hinata could tell he wasn't asking but commanding them to join so they nodded and followed. Both of them calmed a bit down seeing Yamato who was wearing the standard uniform.

"I see that you used the bishop piece so how about my son here for the queen piece. He is just being free loader and needs some work." Orochi said with a chuckle

His words caused Sona to focus on the other figure with white hair and a handsome face, he had a scar but it didn't mar his looks.

'If he accepts, I wouldn't mind as this Orochimaru is an exceptional being so his son shouldn't be far behind.'

'Sona, he has a bigger reserve than Orochimaru and could potentially be stronger.' Hinata provided the information she gained through her eyes.

"If he is willing"

"Little girl, you aren't worthy enough for me to work for you. If I slapped you right now, can you guess what will happen?" Log said casually, he wasn't in the mood to play along with his father

"Come on now son, don't be mean. I think you need some adventure to build up character though you are right so join them later when they have grown." Orochi said with a friendly tone which was underlined with a threat

'Asshole, couldn't he just give me a real mission already. That naïve Hokage is the bigger problem and the reason I can't go any assassination mission as much I want.'

* * *

"Thank you for receiving me personally Lord Seventh" Shino muttered in a formal tone as he stood in front of Hokage Naruto

"No problem. Though I wonder why you didn't go explore like your friends." Hokage Naruto asked with curious gaze as he sat on his chair

"I didn't find any logical reason to go out as it will be more beneficial to return home." Shino answered with honesty

"That's just like you. Here is the key to your team's house and you already have your band and ID so you can roam freely but you will have to wait for them if you want to receive missions outside Konoha."

"Thank you, I will excuse myself now." Shino said as he walked out of the Hokage building and looked as the new world entered his vision.

'It truly is the future' Shino thought as he looked at the countless techs after living in the jungle for a year

"Hello" A voice from ahead and he looked up to see a weird person

"Yes, do I know you?" Shino muttered in his usual tone

"I am Shino Aburame, commanded by the Hokage to guide you. So I am the future version of you." The Adult Shino said in a friendly tone as he had changed from his stoic self

Shino looked at his so called future and was disappointed, 'How weak and why is he showing emotions like that?'

'Has the Aburame clan fallen so far?'

'I had expected to be shocked by power because of seeing Naruto and Shikamaru but this is a complete travesty.'

'I can't believe I could fall so far.' Shino was agitated just by knowing who this person was that his body showed his reaction that the adult Shino understand what happened.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Thank you for commenting, it motivates me to write more and i appreciate it.


	11. Chapter 11

"I understand what you feel child but peace dulls us, we have fought for so long that when the light of hope shown on us we didn't resist. It's been more than a decade with no threats, our Hokage the strongest being in existence. Tell me what reason that power will have."

"Even if I have fallen weak that our levels are similar doesn't mean I don't more knowledge about our art than you." Adult Shino spoke in a calm tone as he explained his reasoning

Shino nodded as he heard the reasoning, "I understand your reasoning but this disappointment at your level cannot be washed away, I operate on logic but I do have pride."

"Even then I hope my presence will motivate to work once again." Shino said in calm manner as he walked beside his adult self

"Of course, I wouldn't want to lose to a child." Adult Shino said with a chuckle

"How is Kiba doing?" Shino enquired as he did miss his childhood friend

"He hasn't slacked off, so don't worry about him and now he is the head of security inside of Konoha." Adult Shino assured him as he knew his friend didn't stop working as one of his dreams was actually being the Hokage but he couldn't compare to Naruto in charisma or strength

"Good"

* * *

"Boruto, I can't believe we might be working with a younger version of Lord Seventh. So cool!" Sarada exclaimed as she sat on the post of the training ground along with her childhood friend Boruto Uzumaki

"Yes, I know" Boruto replied in a dull tone and sighed

"Are you still being childish about it?"

"Why do you take these comparisons to heart?"

"Just because Lord Seventh might have been better and you are not strong as he was at the same age doesn't mean it should affect you."

"Can't you see it makes Lord Seventh sad as you ignore him and fight with him?" Sarada said as she looked at him, she couldn't understand him. He had a father while she hadn't see hers more than once a month

"I know but I just feel so frustrated looking at him, it feels like he is looking down on me."

"His easy going expression, the fact that he doesn't push me harder makes me angry."

"Hearing of his deeds makes me feel like a failure and I can't seem to see the way to ever be equal or surpass him."

"Isn't it the child's duty to surpass the parent, how can I do that?" Boruto said in an emotional, sharing his woes with someone who could understand him

"I am also in the same position and I don't feel that pressure. Lord Seventh doesn't want you to suffer like him so be yourself and not worry about others view. Besides you will surpass Miss Hinata soon within a couple years." Sarada replied as she forced him to look at her in the eyes

"I will think on it but you should get your fanboyism under control already. Seeing you gush over my father is disgusting." Boruto said in calm tone as he ran away from the place leaving an awkward looking Sarada

"I am not a fangirl" Sarada muttered in an embarrassed tone, she was close to Naruto as he had taken care of her since she was a child. He was like the father she wished she had unlike her real father who never stayed home

'I wonder if father will ever stay home before I become old or mom becomes too old.'

* * *

It was night in Konoha, the Hokage's clone in the office working while the real one in the house enjoying playing with his young daughter as the son was still going through the phase.

The children went to sleep and it was adult time for the couple that had never left the honeymoon phase, as they always had sex whenever chance was given. Naruto being the insatiable beast had made the poor little rabbit a sex junky and slave to his cock.

In their room Naruto sat on the bed while Hinata wearing a black bikini and white bunny ears on top and bunny tail plug, she hopped to his side which shook those enormous mountains making Naruto hard as a diamond.

"Lord Seventh please, your slave can't handle it anymore" Hinata muttered as she hugged Naruto while his hands played with her sexy and curvy body, it was impossible for any able bodied man to resist

Hinata moan as she felt Naruto's hand roam her body without limit and rest on her uncovered and bountiful ass, as he continued to massage it slowly. It made her moist and hot, she stared in to his eyes with desire.

"It's okay, mistakes happen and the enemy wasn't worth any effort." Naruto said confidently as he moved into a take her lips and she didn't hold back either, and attacked his lips hungrily.

They entangled beside the door, filled with lust as their tongues wrestled inside their mouths and swapped saliva. Naruto sucked on her tongue as he felt the desire and drank her nectar, Hinata moaned in delight as she shivered from the release. Her bikini was completely drenched but she didn't care and enjoyed the warmth.

Hinata let her hand roam his body as well, 'So hard and strong'. She felt the hardness of his body and finally released the beast hidden inside the cage which almost burst from the pressure.

'So hot, it seems to miss me as much as I do.' Hinata thought as her hand played with it, Naruto moved his hip and the hot meat rod rested on her bare skin of her stomach

Naruto finally released her from the kiss and she took in heavy and hot breathes, her eyes completely lost in the lust haze which was double for Naruto. He had to hold himself back so both of them enjoyed the experience fully or else he would be completely satisfied.

Naruto approached Hinata and slipped the pants down, he caught her from the back as his member slipped in between her thighs. Hinata felt the heat between her legs and the love hole, she moaned at the touch.

Naruto moved slowly as his hips were cushioned by the meaty ass and they made sweet sound as they collided, and Hinata moaned throatily. Naruto's hands were not free either as he had free the breast from the prison which wasn't much and massaged them slowly, pinched them at times and covering them in his hot chakra.

He continued to thrust wildly as they both enjoyed the heat and touch, as he felt the release coming Naruto turned her around and without being told Hinata took it in her mouth. Naruto pushed his member in to the limit and let go, the stream was large as ever and Hinata enjoyed the taste as she had gotten addicted to it.

'I can't ever live without this.' Hinata thought as she licked the cock clean and seductively swallowed all of it.

"You know, you drive me crazy Hinata." Naruto said with a lust filled gaze as his eyes roamed around her body hungrily as she had nothing covering her anymore, not that she had much before.

"It's so hard to resist not fucking you all day long. I just want to be connected to all the time; your body is too damn juicy. It oozes sexiness with every step you take and makes me wish I would just take you away to a place alone with no distractions." Naruto said in a tone filled with his lustful desires, he might have be a nice guy to everyone outside but inside the safety of his house he was sex beast

"Then let me take care of that poor guy." Hinata said as she kissed his member which was still hard as steel and slowly licked it from the mushroom head to below. After that she took it in her mouth and slowly moved up and down while she massaged the rest which she could take in with her hand.

"So hot" Naruto muttered seeing the sexy beauty suck on him so hungrily

With each bob of her head she stroked his dick; her mind was in a fog as she took in the member roughly and as she felt his member get twitch more and more she let it free.

Naruto didn't wait as Hinata placed his meat rod between her abundant tits which covered it with ease while a lot of it was not able to be covered because of the length. Seeing her bountiful tits Naruto eyes were caught on them and he felt the desire increase, like oil on fire.

"Fuck, Hinata bounce those tits around my rod." Naruto screamed impatiently as she was being deliberately slow

'Hehe, even he can be can be led.' Hinata thought seeing his reaction but she didn't make him wait more as she remembered if he lost control she wouldn't be able to resist.

She shook her mound up and down his prick, her breathing increased with the contact and the increase in heat made Naruto's rod twitch. Hinata saw that it was leaking pre-cum and she moved her head down and licked it delicately enjoying the taste.

Naruto couldn't hold back from moaning as she sucked on his dick along with the movement of her mounds, "It's so good, Hinata I am about to blow."

"Do it" Hinata muttered huskily as her tongue wet the monster between her beautiful tits and she looked up at him with desire

"Cover me in it, don't you want to see" Hinata said in a seductive tone which sparked the flames higher and Naruto moved his hips between the creamy tits causing him to release the white treat that Hinata craved.

"So much, did it really turn you on?"Hinata muttered with a moan as she felt herself get covered in his hot milk, it didn't stop for awhile reminding her once again how far from human Naruto was.

"So fucking delicious" Naruto groaned out as he finally stopped and took in the enticing sight of Hinata covered in his baby seed, his dick never let him down as it stood like an immortal mountain rising into the sky.

Hinata changed her position to an M shaped pose on the bed and invited him to continue.

"Take me" She muttered sexily

"Of course my little rabbit" Naruto muttered as he kissed her nape and plunged inside her slowly, Hinata arched back in pleasure as his thing invaded her insides

'How can this be so pleasurable?'

'I am so addicted to this feeling of being full.' Hinata thought in her lusty daze

Hinata put her hands around his neck while Naruto worked on her, his burly hands holding her ass cheeks.

'This ass is so thick; I just can't get my hands of it.'

Naruto couldn't control himself anymore; even though he made sure not to use too much force which Kurama also helped with he increased his pace causing Hinata to scream in pleasure while he moved from fondling her ass to her large breasts.

"My little rabbit, it seems I forgot to put on the seals of silence." Naruto muttered into her ears causing her hot and wet hole to tighten even more to squeeze him

"No, no. Lord Seventh." Hinata muttered with her tongue lolling outside her mouth

Finally as he thought she got used to it, Naruto slammed his hips hard penetrating to the deepest parts causing Hinata to cum.

'It's touching my womb' Hinata thought with her tongue lolling outside as she was losing her mind from the pleasure.

Naruto explored her insides vigorously finding the best spot to give more pleasure to his partner even in this state.

"AHHH" Finally after some prodding he found the most sensitive spot and continued to pound into Hinata with no more restraint as he needed release

Even though he his ball sack was full, he didn't cum that quickly while Hinata came countless times and only after 30 min did he manage do it.

'So warm and such a long climax' Hinata thought as it went on for so long while her body shuddered with the pleasure and her tongue lolled outside with an unsightly face. The cum dribbled outside her pussy with sheer force it was released with and it was too much for Hinata's hole to take in.

"Lord Seventh the children" Hinata muttered in an embarrassed tone as she tried to cover her face in shame

"Don't worry my little rabbit, I was kidding." Naruto said with a chuckle

"Lord Seventh your being too mean" Hinata pouted as she beat his chest

"You are too enticing, so let's get back to work."

Her insides were full but Naruto didn't care and he changed position and now Hinata was facing him while he picked her up by the ass and he legs entwined with his hips, he started once again. He kissed the breast, sucked on them and enjoyed them to his pleasure while Hinata could only enjoy the ride as she was already losing her mind.

"Delicious, Hinata you taste so good" Naruto said with his intense gaze causing Hinata to moan louder

"Harder, don't stop" Hinata lost all inhibitions and pressed his face into her chest and he took it literally, increasing his pace

He moved from the breast to her lips once again as they invited him to suck on them so he did with hunger filled eyes and kissed Hinata, his tongue invaded her mouth and he sucked on her tongue. He tasted the sweet saliva and it caused him to go wild, he couldn't stop himself from wanting more. While his mouth was busy with that his hands didn't stop massaging the sweet ass that he couldn't keep his hands off.

* * *

Naruto had stayed three days in Suna when he was called to the office of the Kazekage once again.

"I hope your stay has been wonderful and I am not causing you any problem." Gaara said as he took in the child

'Hmm, so he took upon puppetry. Kankurou would be happy with that choice.'

"It is a nice place and I enjoyed my stay, and made some friends so overall an A class experience." Naruto spoke in a happy tone

'He seems to have softened up; I guess it worked making him interact with the children to calm his nerves.'

"I am happy that you think so, how about before leaving you take on a mission from us?" Gaara offered as test of his capabilities, he didn't like to be in the unknown

"As you wish, I already owe you a lot so I don't mind." Naruto replied respectfully, he had come to really like the Kazekage in the time he spent with Shinki and his team especially Yodo whom he stayed with most of the time

"Good, it is a very simple task. I want you to explore a ruin that has been unearthed recently at the border. I could do it myself but I wish to give the younger generation and everyone else a chance to achieve something." Gaara said with a gentle smile

"I accept"

"Good, you can meet with Yodo at the gate." Gaara said as he passed a document to him

"I will do my best." Naruto said as he left the office

'Am I being too manipulative?'

'Playing match maker between children so that we have a strong heir to the throne as I believe this little one won't get tied to Konoha in a formal position.' Gaara mused as he got back to his work

* * *

"Sorry, if I made you wait." Naruto said as he walked closer

"No problem, I just got here 5 minutes ago." Yodo replied as she smiled at her new best friend who shared her hobbies

"So have ever done this before?" Naruto enquired as he walked alongside her while his gaze would sometime slip to her breast which showed or her ass that was pronounced with that tight pants she was wearing. Yodo was wearing light pink jacket with a black top which left her mid rift naked and dark red tight pants along with black gloves and headphones.

'I really shouldn't but damn my body is hard to control these days. I have become too conscious of women.' Naruto thought as he kept his face straight

"No, we usually take care of some delivery missions or rarely a bandit raid." Yodo replied as she smiled, she was aware of his looks but enjoyed it as she felt like a girl.

'Most people wouldn't dare look at me the wrong way and he is quite cute most of the time and handsome when he is serious.' Yodo thought as he she walked with bounce in her steps, she finally understood the joy of a like minded individual as a friend

"So a first for both us, I wonder if we might find treasure inside." Naruto said in an excited tone, he still hadn't completely left his childhood dreams of finding treasure from ruins

"Maybe as I remember last time we did find some valuable data." Yodo replied as she increased her pace or else they would be taking days to get to the location

Moving at a speed close to the sound barrier, Yodo found it annoying once again to see Naruto being casual about it.

'I still can't get used to this.' Yodo had never been shown such a difference in power and always been in the top

"If you want, I can carry you there. We will be there in some minutes." Naruto said as he felt really hard just moving like this, even with the weight seals on he could move faster than sound by 2 times

"Okay, but you are helping me become faster when we return." Yodo said with a sigh

"I don't mind but it will be painful." Naruto said in calm tone as he stopped and looked at her his eyes focusing on her red lips

"Hehe, we are shinobi. We don't fear pain." Yodo giggled as she jumped on his back and her breast crashed against his hard back causing a shiver of pleasure to roam his body

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Naruto and Shino: 14


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, hey, hey everyday when I wake

I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down

Chewing me up, spitting me out"

"Hey, hey, hey when I need to be saved  
You're making me strong, you're making me stand  
Never will fall, never will end  
Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
Nothing could stop me tonight

You make me feel invincible" The music rang in his ears and he felt his fighting spirit rise to the occasion, the destination was as desolate as expected with no living being in sight

Naruto stopped at the entrance which was the only part of the ruins that could be seen while the rest was still submerged underneath.

"No enemies in sight or around 10 km of us, all clear." Naruto muttered as he looked at the entrance and Yodo got off his back, he had quite enjoyed the contact though he will never confess such a thing

"You really are an asshole that makes me feel like a delicate princess. Freaking 10 km, how did you train so many arts by your age?" Yodo said as she heard his words, it required training to achieve such senses and such range was not something easy

"I am an Uzumaki and I am Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said in a teasing manner as he started walking

'Uzumaki Naruto, the Seventh and the strongest being on the planet.' Hearing his words that was the information that came to the front and she realized once again that she was hanging around with a younger version of the living legend

"You really are lucky to have such good genes, Uzumaki chakra and life force is such cheat." Yodo muttered as she jogged up to him and removed her head phones

"I think so to and I am grateful to my parent's for this blessing but you also have a good talent just need to focus on it and you can destroy people with impunity." Naruto said with a smile, he found her ability very interesting.

'The power of sound and vibrations, if expanded further on she could use the power of vibration to defeat any enemy who does not have appropriate defense.'

"Thanks, I also love my abilities. They just suit me so well but now that I have seen you I feel more and more incompetent before this I didn't mind that Shinki was stronger than me but now I have seen the light." Yodo muttered in a playful tone while he senses were extended, she could hear the echoes in the hall way they walked to see any traps or dangers

"So you will be joining Shinki in his training?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the walls they passed, there was nothing special on them

"You are not going to help?" Yodo said as she turned her head to the side and looked at him

"I can only trying designing a training regime for you but I can't always be here. I will try to come by once a week at least when I go back to Konoha." Naruto said in a calm tone, he didn't know how she would take this. Yodo was the first friend he had made in a year and the others he had made, they had a common theme

"I didn't expect that much; I really like you a lot Naruto. Thank you so much." Yodo said in a happy tone as she hugged him

"You are welcome but did you feel the change in atmosphere." Naruto's attitude changed to seriousness as he felt a change

"Yes, it feels harder to use my ability and chakra." Yodo added as she tried to send a sound wave she felt the resistance

'Naruto, this place is one of the temples made by father. The further you go in, the less chakra you can utilize. This place is a sanctuary for the weak from threats that might happen as father predicted chaos would reign.' Kurama's voice filled with nostalgia was transmitted to his head

"Stop, if we go any further than we won't be able to use chakra." Naruto said but he was too late as Yodo touched the wall where her senses should have told her a trap existed but for some reason she didn't sense it and she fell into a trap hole on the left wall with no chakra to help her.

The wall hadn't closed and Naruto was about to follow when he encountered a barrier when trying to get through, the wall closed in front of his eyes.

"Kurama, what is this?" Naruto muttered in a frustrated and worried tone, he was scared that Yodo might die. The feeling was palatable and it caused his heart to squeeze painfully at the thought

"I am not sure as I have never been to the sanctuaries except the main temple which was destroyed thousand years ago in the clash of brothers. Try using sage mode, Father was a natural sage so his energy type might allow you access." Kurama suggested as he tried to remember anything else he could take out from his cobweb of memories

"Okay, here goes nothing" Naruto said as he took in the natural energy of the world, a golden crown formed on his head and a golden tail formed behind him along with an ethereal golden armor

"Just like always the Monkey King mode is really extravagant but truly powerful, my senses seem to have come back but the resistance is still there but lessened a bit." Naruto commented in a confident tone as the sage mode affected his mind set to be like a king, filled with unparalleled confidence

"No need to worry. Father wouldn't make a place to kill innocents. So she should be fine as she hasn't killed anyone with integrity. Just find her and the most you can worry about is, the girl dying because of hunger." Kurama supplied in a calm tone as it hardly involved him, he didn't really care for the girl just because he had accepted Naruto a bit doesn't mean he should worry about every human now

"You are right, I should calm down. Nothing goes right when you are unfocused." Naruto muttered as he passed through the barrier but instead of falling like Yodo, Naruto ended up in a large hall where he could see history etched on the walls and a large mirror in the center.

The mirror looked really important and mysterious; its appearance was simple but could not hide its value.

"Where am I now?"

"The main hall, I guess it allowed you access to the important area."

"Damn, now I can only do this the natural way. But before that what is that?" Naruto enquired with curiosity

"One of Father's creation, don't touch it. I don't know what it does but it should be something that can take care of enemies as it attracts your attention." Kurama warned, even he felt the desire to touch it and his danger signs were going off

"Is that so? I guess we found something important but now let's find Yodo, can you find her Kurama?" Naruto said but he knew, he will be back for it once again as it called out to him for some reason

* * *

"Damn" Yodo cursed as she punched the wall, she was once again in hall way but this one was narrower and shorter. The air supply was lower meaning it was deep underground where there was less air getting in.

'Naruto hasn't followed which means something happened to him.'

'What do I do now?'

'My powers are not working so I only have my physical body now without the use of chakra.'

'Next time I won't let this happen, I had been too careless and over reliant on my ears.'

'First time doing such a task and it turns into a disaster. I hope we can get out safely.' Yodo mused as she walked cautiously, using ninja wire and a dagger to check her steps ahead

Even though she had lost her supernatural hearing, Yodo still had the advantage over everyone else as such she heard a sound up ahead which had been faint and lost within the sound made by her footsteps and heart.

'An enemy or is it Naruto?'

"Who is there?" Yodo called out in a strong voice that showed no weakness

"I am from Kiri, who are you?" A feminine voice replied to her question

'Someone in their teens, can I take her out if she becomes problematic.'

"Suna, this is Suna territory what are you doing here?" Yodo demanded as she didn't remember other their squad being deployed especially not a foreign one

"What? How can that be, I entered some entrance on a whim in the sea of Kiri." The girl exclaimed in surprise to know that she was in Suna and revealed herself

It was a girl of average height and slender built with short and straight comb-backed blond, blue-colored eyes and sharp teeth. She wore a red, pinstriped and sleeveless dress with a short skirt and leggings of the same design. She also donned a forehead protector and long wrist wraps, in addition to a sword hilt.

"Buntan Kurosuki" Yodo muttered seeing the girl in front of her; she was one of the good talents in Kiri so she was aware of her existence

"Yodo" Buntan said as her eyes laid on Yodo, she knew of Yodo as she was the adopted daughter of the Kazekage and one of the top for the new gen.

'Her father is an enemy' Buntan looked at Yodo with concealed aggression that she held for Naruto Uzumaki which was passed onto anyone close to him

* * *

"OOOYEAH, I am not the little sister anymore." Hanabi sang in a loud voice when Young Hinata entered the Hyuuga clan house

"Hanabi act your age, you are the heir so you should not show such weakness." Hiashi reprimanded

"Old man, you shouldn't be the one telling me that when you are being so childish yourself." Hanabi said as she looked at her father hugging little Hinata and play with her cheeks

'She looks a lot stronger than sis and her style of clothing is certainly very open. I never thought sis would wear such short clothes but even though she looks different, she still shows that love.' Hanabi thought as she looked into Hinata's eyes

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I will just concentrate on the plot and imply if anything smexy happens. I think you guys agree with that

It is Dxd but do you guys prefer if this is only double pairing or a single pairing or a harem


	13. Chapter 13

Yodo looked at Buntan carefully and judged it best to work together, she was confident in taking out Buntan.

"We are both in trouble and from allied forces so let us work together." Yodo said in a calm tone as she held her dagger in her hand, ready for any stupidity as sometimes people from allied forces did have bad eggs

Buntan stared at Yodo and decided to reign in her hatred as she knew fighting would only consume her remaining strength and she wasn't confident in her victory.

"I accept but do have any idea how to get out. I have been walking for an hour and nothing, I have seen nothing but this path way." Buntan muttered in an annoyed tone, frustration and stress had been building up. The lack of chakra after a life with it was too much for her mind to take, it was making her really scared of what could happen as she felt vulnerable

"My partner still out there so he has a better chance of finding us. You said that path has nothing than we should go from the way I came from, we might find a gate." Yodo took in what she said and from her heartbeat concluded she wasn't lying and started walking back

* * *

"Okay, I am done. This place is just messed up, how I got into a garden when I was entering a room." Naruto shouted in frustration as he looked at the garden which was filled with natural beauty but right now he was not the mood to be appreciative

"Naruto calm down" Kurama warned as he could feel Naruto building up chakra

"No more, I am busting this place up. I am sure there is someone messing with us, this is not natural."

"I am warning you come out or else this place is gone, my friend will die regardless but I will take this place down for her at least she might have a chance to survive that way." Naruto said in a crazed tone, the worry had getting to him and he was not ready to lose another friend

In his hand a Lava Rasenshuriken had formed and it was slowly getting bigger.

"Stop" a cute voice was heard and Naruto saw a little cat flying towards him

"Finally, now I want you to bring her here or else this will decimate the palace." Naruto said with a smile as he held onto it

"Puck can't do that, she has fallen into the eternal maze for trespassing." Puck the grey cat thing said in a worried tone as it looked at the lava

"I can tell you are lying, you sent her there. Bring her back and who are you." Naruto demanded, he could feel ice energy from the cat

"Puck can't bring her back; she has to pass the test."

"What is it?"

"Fight herself, the maze is the place to find yourself and reach enlightenment. So it is a special place for training high tier sages that can increase their connection with the world and beyond. It is Puck's duty to guide people to the right path."Puck explained in a calm manner

"Then why did you send her, she was not even strong for the training and does not have the requirements." Naruto was angry as he knew why and it made him furious, he dislike people who tried to control others

"Puck was lonely and bored, Puck just wanted to play. Master has died but Puck is stuck to the Sanctuary for all eternity." Puck replied in a pitiable tone and cried tears as he was being looked at in such a way

Naruto sighed and let the Rasenshuriken shrink, he threw it in the air and controlled the range so that it didn't harm anything except make the place hot but Puck covered that up by releasing ice chakra.

"Okay, let her take the test but make sure to guide her. I promise to be your friend. Is that good enough?" Naruto said in a calm tone as he tried to not worry

"Really? You will be Puck's friend, that's great. Puck has taken a liking to you but didn't know how to approach you. Let us make a contract, Puck will be your guardian spirit and we can be together. It is the only way Puck can leave but it requires a pure sage to work with." Puck was excited and flew around Naruto, and rested on his shoulder

"I accept just let me watch the trial as well." Naruto accepted as he could feel the good will and no ill intentions, he placed his hand on Puck slowly a snow flake design formed on his right hand

"Done, let Puck show you the trial. Though there is another girl other than your friend, do you wish for her to take the trail?" Puck asked as he sat on his shoulder

"Let her take it, you haven't killed her so that means she isn't an evil person." Naruto replied in a calm manner though he was feeling really impatient, this was a feeling of weakness just like last time where he could do nothing to save others

'What if the spirit had not come out?' was a question that would always haunt him as it could have been a disastrous event in his life; once again someone would have died in front of his eyes

Two screens's showed up, one where Yodo was in an open field against a dark Yodo and the other one was Buntan Kurosuki standing near a lake against a dark Buntan.

'How did she get here?'

* * *

'What is this?'

'Where am I now?' Yodo questioned as she appeared in an open grass field when she was just walking in the maze a second ago

'Am I free now or is this an illusion?' Yodo tried to operate her chakra but it still didn't respond

"I am still here and you can come out, I can hear your heartbeat." Yodo spoke in a cold tone as she turned to look at the boulder and she saw a clone of her come out from behind it

"What are you?" Yodo questioned as she held her dagger at the ready

"I am you, your opposite. Let s fight to see who deserves to exist." Dark Yodo said in a calm tone as she also took out her daggers and walked towards Yodo

'Is this like that seal which forces people to fight themselves?' Yodo thought as she had heard about it before as it concerned someone who could fight her father

'Let's focus, I can't lose here now.' Yodo concluded as she dashed forward and threw her dagger at her foe who jumped to the side and did the same thing

'She knows what I was going to do.' Yodo understood from the small confrontation and also jumped to the side, retrieving her dagger which had ninja wire tied to it

"You can't beat me, we think the same way." Dark Yodo confirmed her thoughts as she stood there waiting for Yodo to make a move

'Does she also mirror the damage or not?' Yodo thought as she nicked her arm causing it to bleed slightly but it didn't work

Thinking for several seconds she had a crazy idea which might work, 'Do something that goes against my way of life.'

Yodo dashed at her for and aimed for close combat, the duo kept on attacking each other and were equal with none getting the upper hand but after a minutes or so Yodo dropped a poison bomb which covered them both.

"What did you do?"

"Do you want to die?" Dark Yodo screamed in anger, she didn't carry an antidote as this was a leftover from the last mission

"Hehe"

"I got you finally and now time to die bitch; you look ugly with those dark eyes." Yodo laughed in victory, teasing her and making her loose her cool

* * *

"You did well Yodo" Naruto said as she appeared in front of him, she was bleeding from many cuts and was about to die from the poison, the only reason she was alive was that her resistance was quite high

Naruto fed her a pill and Yodo looked at him with a tired smile, "I won". She muttered before falling asleep.

"You were great now rest" Naruto hugged her tight as he almost felt like his heart would pop from the fright of watching such a close battle.

"I won't ever let you get hurt I promise no more carelessness." Naruto muttered as he healed her body

As he finished healing Yodo, Buntan finished her fighting as well and fell to the floor. She was less injured than Yodo but her damage was mental, as she had won by saying things that she abhorred to the core.

"I love Uzumaki Naruto, I love Mother and I hate Father." She had shouted countless times making her counterpart go in full rage

Naruto walked over to her, he didn't really understand what the fight was so he assumed that the girl liked his older version. Buntan was bleeding from arms and abdomen; she was dizzy from blood loss and thought she was hallucinating her enemy.

"Are you here to gloat over my death, you bastard? Was killing my father not enough?" Buntan muttered in a tired tone but it was filled with loathing

"I am here to help you, I don't what happened but I am not the person you think I am." Naruto said as he forcefully took her swords away and had her lay down as he healed her injuries; she fell unconscious from the buildup fatigue

'Her father was a criminal according to her profile so how is she hating my older version for this, he killed a criminal and that is his right.' Naruto thought but he didn't want to think too much as just the contact told him she had a terrible life

'A sad girl that does not have people to show her the good in life like I have.' Naruto mused as he finished healing

"Puck, what does the mirror do?" Naruto was finally relaxed so he decided to ask

"That is the Yin-Yang mirror; it produces a copy of anyone who touches it. So if you touch it, it will make an evil copy of you that will be hundred percent opposite in all his actions and thoughts." Puck explained with pride as it was an item made by his master and was used for these trials

"Okay, that's a really terrible device but I guess useful since only an evil person will attack this place and when he touches it a good copy will kill him." Naruto muttered as he nodded to his own explanation

"That's right, now are we leaving or do you wish to stay the night." Puck enquired

"We are leaving; I am done with this place. It's too annoying and makes me angry just by staying here." Naruto said as he made a clone to pick up Buntan and h picked up Yodo

"As you wish partner, let us just walk through that gate and we shall appear outside" Puck said as he flew towards the gate and Naruto followed, today he had learned that he was not invincible and that there were many things he couldn't do and power was not everything along with carelessness being the end of all

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Puck from re:zero. it was not planned and just happened when i started writing today as i couldn't think of anything else

But now that he is here i will add him to become someone important, he got be with Naruto or move to some else


	14. Chapter 14

"A sanctuary for the weak and a mirror that enchants people to touch it that causes a copy to appear which will kill them. Interesting, you have done well Naruto and you to Yodo." Gaara said in a calm tone as he smiled at the two children

"Thank you, Father." Yodo replied with a smile, she had been healed and was in tip top shape now

"It was not much; I almost failed and got us killed." Naruto looked ashamed and stared at the ground, he was not proud of this mission and it was his first

"Naruto look up, you did well. Mission's don't always go right and not all plans go right so don't go with such a mindset. It is pointless arrogance, can you see the future to avoid mistakes later on. Mistakes will happen so you just got to learn from them and even our Naruto didn't really have a good mission when he went out of Konoha so it's just that your luck is bad." Gaara advised and smiled in a gentle manner, as he saw his friend him in

"I will take note of that and thank you for worrying about me. I would like to excuse myself." Naruto muttered in a calm tone, he was in need of rest

"You both can leave, I will go through the mission report so relax and don't stress yourself." Gaara said as he went back to his documents, he had already informed Hokage of the Sanctuary and guards were already being placed around the area

* * *

"Naruto, don't blame yourself. I was also careless and it wasn't my first mission, and I am fine. I even got a chakra boost from the trial so I am happy so why are you showing such an expression." Yodo said in a friendly tone as she held his arm

"I was scared and unable to do anything, what if it happens again. I just can't get that out of my head." Naruto muttered in a depressed tone and shook his head

"Just become stronger so that it won't happen again, why complicate it. You can do it, can't you Naruto." Yodo said in a calm tone as she held his head between her hands and made him look at her

Naruto stared into her eyes which showed strength and determination, which made him think over his problem.

'If she can do it then so can I.'

'She was the one who suffered, why am I acting like the victim here?'

"I am sorry for acting like a weakling and thank you for not blaming me." Naruto said with a smile as he felt better as he compared himself to Yodo

"No problem, that's what friends are for. Now let's go rest, you will be leaving tomorrow so don't stay up late." Yodo smiled happily and patted his back

"I will and good night Yodo." Naruto muttered as he dashed away

Even though he was strong physically, Naruto still held a trauma from the death of his teacher which caused him to react as such when his friends were in danger and he was unable to do much.

* * *

"OOOYEAH, I am not the little sister anymore." Hanabi sang in a loud voice when Young Hinata entered the Hyuuga clan house

"Hanabi act your age, you are the heir so you should not show such weakness." Hiashi reprimanded

"Old man, you shouldn't be the one telling me that when you are being so childish yourself." Hanabi said as she looked at her father hugging little Hinata and play with her cheeks

'She looks a lot stronger than sis and her style of clothing is certainly very open. I never thought sis would wear such short clothes but even though she looks different, she still shows that love.' Hanabi thought as she looked into Hinata's eyes

"Father, I am happy you are doing well and seemed to have gone through a massive change. I expected something different but this is better." Hinata muttered in a calm tone as she hugged Hiashi, she had expected him to be dead as he fought for the primitive rules

"I am sorry for what I had done to you. I know I was wrong but the only reason I can give you is that my grief clouded my mind, I didn't wish for the same thing to happen to Hanabi and I ended up making your life a nightmare. Do you forgive this sinner, Hinata?"

"If you wish to not see me again, I will avoid being in your sight." Hiashi said in a calm tone as he remembered his past misdeed, his own Hinata had been very nice and never asked for him to be punished but he did hold a lot of guilt deep in his heart at not receiving any retribution

"I don't really care and your actions made me different from the rest of the Hyuga so I am at least grateful for that but from your word's it seems you wish for a chastisement. Then I will gladly give one; tonight take 36 hits from me." Hinata replied as she separated from Hiashi

"Is that all?"

"Yes, these hits will contain a life time of my hate towards you and free me from the constraint. So be prepared as these hits will be very heavy." Hinata said as she gripped her hand, Hiashi nodded and left to get ready for the night

"Are you sure about this Sis?" Hanabi questioned

"This is what he wished for and I am happy to see that you have become cheerful, and grown into a beautiful woman." Hinata smiled as she walked up to Hanabi and hugged her, she loved Hanabi since she was child and made it her duty to take care of her when possible

"Thank you sis, you also look beautiful and saucy. Did you get the Blondie yet or not?" Hanabi teased as she hugged Hinata

"Not yet, we haven't seen each since we separated so I believe some more time is necessary. What about you, are you not married?" Hinata replied calmly making Hanabi shocked

"You have certainly changed Sis; I would have expected you to shy away from answering but such confidence. I love it." Hanabi giggled and gave Hinata a big kiss on her cheek

"Unfortunately I haven't found a man who is good enough for me; all of them are fragile weaklings." Hanabi answered but hid once again the truth from Hinata that she had fallen in love with Naruto, though she wasn't really interested in going for the younger one

"You shouldn't delay too long as you are already old enough, soon you will hit thirty. If you desire it, I will help you." Hinata said in a worried tone, she knew the others in her class were married except for Shino and they had married in the beginning of their twenties but here her sister was getting into thirty

"Haha, don't worry Sis. I will find my groom soon; he is already getting caught in the web." Hanabi chuckled, she had been trying to seduce Hokage Naruto and she seemed to be having affect as he had been exhausting Adult Hinata every night

'Soon he will come for me.'

"That's great; I hope he is someone who can make you happy." Hinata smiled with joy at the words

"He is the greatest and will definitely make me happy, someone that will make your mouth drop in surprise." Hanabi teased, her smile was almost splitting her face

"Is that so?" Hinata muttered in confusion, from what she was reading Hanabi was playing with her but what was the secret

'A person that will shock me, is it Kiba or Shino or Konohamaru.'

* * *

"Shino, it's been a long time. I hope you enjoyed your training." Sona muttered in a calm tone as she flew in the sky, Shino was sitting atop a giant tree which stood taller than everything in its surroundings even the mountains

"It was productive and made me more than I could have expected. I am truly thankful for this opportunity, what about you Sona? I can feel that your energy has increased but what about your physical capability?" Shino turned to Sona who landed on the branch and enquired in a cool tone, in his hand was his partner a Moonlight Scarab

It fed on moonlight and produced venom which was the one of the nastiest in this world, truly a monstrous thing.

"I believe my physical growth is satisfactory, though I do not know where I stand compared to the inhabitants. Or would you like to try so we can see the result?" Sona replied and muttered in a challenging tone, she wished to test her partners especially her own place in the group

'Naruto is definitely stronger than me, I refuse to believe otherwise and I lost to Hinata so it only leaves Shino. His abilities are really marvelous but can they affect me, my energy is corrupted.' Sona mused as she waited for him to talk

"It is a pointless endeavor. Unfortunately, you are still not in my league. As I can suck you dry in a matter of seconds and you didn't even realize that my insects have crawled onto your body." Shino said in a calm tone as he commanded his bugs to return, the training he did was with the seven tails which was stronger than the four and two tails combined

He had trained his bugs to devour bijuu chakra and they had adapted, though many had died but the ones that survived and grew became more monstrous were capable of feats which were deemed impossible, survive in the presence of a bijuu and suck on its chakra.

"I apologize for looking down on you and congratulations on your growth." Sona said in a happy tone, she wasn't sad or anything as she had long time to grow and she still had servants to gather

'With them, I might become the strongest after Naruto.' Sona thought as she sat down beside Shino to enjoy the scenery and read a book which she had gotten from the Hokage about the history of the world

* * *

'Do I really want to go back?'

'I will see the change and the people alive that I left dead.'

'Teacher could be alive; will I feel guilt from seeing him?'

'Do I really deserve this?' Naruto thought as he stood outside of the gate along with his friends

"Naruto, take care and see you at the chuunin exam. I hope you don't slack; you are my rival and my goal. So always keep running ahead or else I will drown in you in the dark sand." Shinki said in a calm tone and slight smile as he flew back inside, it was his way of conveying his emotions

"I won't" Naruto shouted

"A gift from me, I am very thankful for your instructions and time. Be in good health." Araya said as he handed Naruto a mask, it was well crafted and durable.

"Thanks, I hope that you have gotten better when meet next." Naruto said as he bid him farewell and Araya nodded as he also returned to Suna

"I will miss you, why don't you stay." Yodo asked as she held his hand

"I need to go back and face my fears; my goal also exists back in Konoha. It is my home and we aren't so far also you can just give me call when needed." Naruto replied in a gentle tone, these three being here gave him courage and they had pushed him to face the music as it would be hypocritical of him to act weak when he told them to be strong

"I understand so I won't complain but don't act depressed again, it doesn't suit you. Smile more, it makes everyone else happy." Yodo said in a happy tone as she kissed his cheek

"That was a gift for the good time and so that you won't forget." Yodo chuckled and ran away leaving Naruto dazed as he touched his cheek, he could still feel her soft lips

Naruto continued to stare towards her direction for three minutes before he came to his mind when he felt a cold.

"Earth to Master, Puck is getting bored so let us travel already."

"Hahaha" And Kurama's laughter could also be heard as this scene showed a completely different kind of Naruto, one who had felt attraction for a girl

"You guys could have waited a bit, it was a good dream." Naruto replied and shook his head as dashed forward to his destination, he could arrive within seconds at full speed but he wished to enjoy the scenery

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Soon i will be adding in the arcs from the anime and then the manga with changes.

Would you like me to write more about Sona?

I really was disappointed in Boruto. Why couldn't they have given him a reasonable motive to fight with his father like having an inferiority complex but they had to go and destroy Naruto's personality and make a stupid reason.

Kids feeling like they are not living up to expectations and such is kind of normal and relatable but what they did is not, Boruto only comes across as a little shit even naruto sounds like a retard. You know worse is that Naruto's office is like a minute or seconds away from their house, if they wanted they could visit.


	15. Chapter 15

"Buntan, where have you been?"

Buntan turned around to see her friend and leader Shizuma Hoshigaki, someone she trusted very well and someone who could understand her pain.

"I was lost in some ruins and almost died so I had to inform the Mizukage about them or enemies could use it." Buntan responded in a serious tone

"Did you find anything useful?" Shizuma asked as it was already night and no one was in these alleyways

"Nothing useful but I did meet Yodo and she said that the ruin was actually in Suna." Buntan face scrunched up at the memory of that humiliating experience

"So it has teleportation functions, we may be able to use this once we have gained control of the village." Shizuma muttered with a vicious smile

"Are you really sure? Shouldn't wait until we have grown older, the Mizukage and elders might be too strong for us." Buntan questioned as the encounter had her questioning things especially when she met Naruto

'He was so strong and he was just our age, I doubt we can actually win.'

"Have you been listening to those tales again? Those are just some stories to scare the new generation from overthrowing the old fools." Shizuma responded with anger as he really disliked the thought of anyone doubting him

"Relax; I was just saying to be careful. We should do better research as ignorance and arrogance can be the downfall of anyone." Buntan held up her hands trying to calm him down

Shizuma stared at her pointedly and let out a breath, "You are right, after thinking about it. I seem to have been too hasty, let's see more into the situation before we act."

"Thanks for trusting my opinion." Buntan smiled as she had almost lost faith in him for acting like a stranger

"No problem, we are friends." Shizuma smiled in a friendly manner and walked together with Buntan to her place

* * *

'Should I really be doing this?

Father is dead and the root has already been cleared, why am I doing this?

I care for my friends but I am still causing them harm. I feel like the Hokage already knows but is testing me and giving me a chance to change.' Sumire thought as she sat on top of her house and looked at the night sky

It was a peaceful night, the stars and the beauty soothed the tired soul but today Sumire was feeling restless as she was getting close to achieving her goal.

But now her mind was going in overdrive and digging up the myths of old and the new tales of the Seventh.

She had been dragging her feet and could have just sucked some ninjas dry once she was outside the gates of Konoha, and now she was questioning her own goals.

'Do I really want to do this?

The plan will only end up hurting the people and then I will be hated by Boruto and the rest. I will be executed if caught alive. The Hokage is believed to be a living monster contained by human flesh by the higher ups and the tales about him sound so unrealistic but everything has a truth behind it.

He is the vessel of the Kyuubi and a sage, can I really win against such an opponent with just the threat of a bomb the can destroy the city.' Sumire analyzed the situation and was thinking of dropping it all together and looking for an alternative way to deal with the situation

A dark energy slipped through the seal on her back and entered her brain, affecting her thinking process.

'I can do it, just need to take out someone from the outside and then blow it all up. Father would have wanted to erase the village that would not appreciate him.' Sumire thought as she got up and flashed towards the gate, her power had been enhanced by the this dark chakra cloud formed from an unknown being from a different dimension

* * *

Naruto had just arrived in a village close to Konoha; he had about 500 km to go.

'Should I rest for the night or just go and arrive at this dark hour.' Naruto stopped and thought about it

'I should continue, there isn't anyone I know here and I don't feel tired.' Naruto decided to move on and started jogging

But then he felt an evil presence and stopped, Naruto extended his senses and found the foul being that was letting off such an evil aura.

'What kind of being is that and how did take possession of the girl?' Naruto questioned as he dodged the shadow tentacles that had pointed ends

This was the first time he faced anything this fast after leaving the island and it was kind of exciting. He didn't feel the threat as he had so many backups to use.

"Show me more" Naruto muttered unconsciously and felt a bit embarrassed

"Master is really a battle maniac." Puck commented from the mark

Naruto ignored him and focused on the foe that decided to get close. The girl was lithe and strong from one look, and she was being enhanced by the dark aura.

'I need to be careful or she will get hurt.' Naruto thought as he blocked the kick and responded by catching it and slamming her into the ground but he had to let go as the shadows attacked

"Really annoying" Naruto commented and decided to move faster as he didn't believe the things could keep up but he was wrong, even if the girl could not but the shadows did.

'Okay so the being controlling her is strong enough to threaten me.' Naruto concluded and decided to just break through it by enhancing his durability with a chakra cloak

Golden chakra covered his body and Naruto bull rushed Sumire, and palmed her face. He smashed Sumire though countless trees and then into the ground while the shadows barely pricked him as he concentrated deeply on the defense or else he would been pierced clean

Naruto made a clone while he held and Sumire down to seal her chakra, with the chakra sealed the dark aura disappeared as the connection was broken and Naruto felt that he had actually lost some chakra.

"So it absorbed chakra through the shadows." Naruto muttered and picked up Sumire to bring her to Konoha

He was about to rush to Konoha when he saw the Hokage standing in front of him.

"It is nice to meet you again Naruto. I am very happy at your progress and your attitude. I am glad that you didn't try to kill her as she is precious little child from my village." Hokage Naruto said in a gentle tone and smiled at him like a father

Naruto stared at him and felt his emotions fluctuate but held himself tight, "Why didn't you act?"

"I wanted to see how you will react and I was testing her to see if she has the strength to overcome her dark background."

Naruto nodded and he understood what he meant, even if he didn't like it. Leader had to be sure about people they let in.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and share your thoughts


	16. Chapter 16

"So what will you do now?" Naruto asked as he put Sumire down

"Take care of the being on the other side and give it to her so she can serve me well." Hokage replied with a smile as he picked the child

"What was controlling her and from where?" Naruto was curious as he didn't know anything about this phenomenon

"A weak little beast from a different dimension, it connected through the seal on her back." Hk replied while placing his hand on Sumire's back

He made a seal over the one that already existed and changed its functions. It tried to resist but Hokage was not someone normal.

"How strong is it?"

"Strong as the first tail beast when outside the desert."

"So not really that strong, I could take it." Naruto said as he walked beside his adult self

"Haha, yeah. You really make me proud and I hope that we can get along." Hk chuckled at his comment and said in a jovial tone

"Yeah, can we spar?" Naruto asked as he was eager to know where he stood in the world. He had two goals in life and one of them was to become the strongest, supported by Kurama and his master

"Tomorrow and let's make a good show of it to help the new generation get their engines going." Hokage replied as he thought about his son and the other kids that were becoming lazy, and disregarding the past as fantasy because no big action took place these days

"I don't mind" Naruto agreed as he had seen the new gen and wasn't impressed

"Good, let me guide you to your new home."

"Is it your house?"

"No, but it's close to my place. I got you three a new house since I thought you might feel uncomfortable with the people of this world and time."

"Thank you"

"No problem, know that I am always there for you so don't ever feel alone. We can understand each other."

Naruto looked down and walked quietly, he didn't know what to say as it was something hard to understand.

'Can we really understand each other when we took different paths?

I feel regret forming in my heart as I hear more about the past. The people dead in my world would have survived if I had accepted the offer.

Can he understand that kind of feeling?'

Hokage Naruto just ran beside him silently, he could feel everything the young one felt but kept quiet as he wished for the young one to speak to him and not force him into it.

'How can I not understand regret?' Hokage thought with a forlorn smile as pictures flashed by in his mind

* * *

In the vastness of space, a man without eyes stood on the moon. He was an old foe of Uzumaki Naruto, Toneri Otsutsuki.

Toneri had been reformed by Naruto's fist and his pure words, and care. He looked up to the Hokage and acted as the first line of defense for the world.

He knew the world would soon enter a state of turmoil as the Otsutsuki existed and Uzumaki Naruto existed. Naruto made the wave length of the world higher and more attractive as he attracted more power to his world.

His chakra grew more powerful every day, his usage of sage mode made it so that nature was being focused on the planet from the solar system and making the chakra density higher.

'I have warned him but can we really fight against them.' Toneri was having doubts in their chance of success as there was just not many people to protect this world, it relied heavily on Naruto and Sasuke

Toneri stared into empty space while sitting on his golem like usual, waiting for his foes. He had already made arrangement for the future as best he could by gifting some power to the son of his idol.

* * *

"Naruto, welcome home"

Naruto heard a gentle voice call out to him as he entered the house and he felt relief in his heart. He almost teared up as he remembered the days with an empty room waiting for him. This was such a normal thing but for him, it was something special and a first.

"I will be leaving so have a good night sleep, kids." Hokage Naruto waved at the occupants and left with Sumire floating beside him asleep

"I am home" Naruto replied as he entered and looked at Hinata, Sona and Shino

"I am happy to see your progress, Naruto." Shino commented in his usual manner, a logical analysis of their growth

"You to, I see that you have become really dangerous." Naruto hugged him and said in a joyful tone, his face was all smiles as he looked at his friends

"I still have a long way to go, the world is bigger than I had imagined." Shino said as he separated from him

"No need to be so humble, you grew at a monstrous rate." Sona commented from the side as she greeted Naruto

Shino just gave small smile and kept quite as Naruto moved towards Hinata.

"I am happy to see that you are happy."

"Sorry for troubling you and I am forever grateful for the help you provided." Naruto replied as he looked at her and was stunned by her looks. He had grown and could feel attraction to the opposite sex, and Hinata was just dressed to kill

She had grown the right way from the training and monstrous chakra enhancing her growth. By her looks she looked older than 16.

"I do not need the thanks as it was my own desire because I love you. I love you more than anything in this world." Hinata said in a voice filled with adoration, she just couldn't wait anymore as seeing him after so long released the flood gates on her emotions

Naruto was overwhelmed by the feelings she projected on him and he also felt attracted to her, she was his first friend and someone truly important to him but did he love her, he didn't know.

'Do I love her?' Naruto stood there blankly

'Imagine her with another person that should answer your question.' Kurama provided as he didn't wish for his vessel to waste time on this mushy stuff

Naruto followed the advice and felt annoyed at the thought but it wasn't truly love at this moment. Naruto was just possessive of what he had since he never had anything before, he could never let go

"I love you to" Naruto said as he hugged her tightly while Hinata was completely shocked at the answer. She was so happy that she couldn't contain it and kissed his face in excitement. Hinata would have been fine with a rejection as all she wanted was Naruto to be happy even if it meant beside someone else.

"Well we will leave you guys alone. Let's discuss our future plans tomorrow." Sona said as she saw the emotional scene and walked to her room along with Shino

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto was feeling giddy and tingly as he sat on his bed inside his new room with Hinata stuck to him. It was the first time he had been wanted so much by anyone and it was clear as day through the empathy link he had with Hinata.

The raw feelings were directed to him and he felt drunk on the affection, she showered him with. Naruto was just a 14 year old boy now and it was the time when things started getting weird so he was not an exception.

He could hide the fact that Hinata's growth had caused him some problems. She was just too beautiful and hard to look away from.

Naruto found his eyes not leaving her body and face, those eyes that showed immense love caused him to be in a daze.

He was not alone in this endeavor as Hinata had hard time stopping herself from acting unlady like. She had finally finished one of her goals but the path that she had decided on was difficult as she needed to keep up with Naruto.

"I love you

I love you" Hinata kept on repeating as she hugged him, she liked the feel of his body and heart beat

"I know" Naruto replied and hugged her tight, her body stuck to him made his heart skip a beat.

Naruto could not resist but want to show more of his affection for her as he felt the need to reciprocate after receiving such a gift.

He kissed her on the lips lightly for a sec then another one for a longer time and soon they were lost in those kisses.

The night passed by as the duo slept together and talked with each other over the night, feeling no fatigue but the need to open up.

* * *

"You will do what?" Sona asked, thinking she might have heard wrong

"Fight the Hokage" Naruto replied calmly as he ate his pancake watching the reactions of his team with amusement

"That is certainly a pro move, Naruto. It should give us a better idea of the powers we need." Shino approved of the spar as he started planning to approach few other Jounins since he lacked fighting experience against humans

"Will it really be fine? You might expose yourself to the world and attract the wrong attention." Sona also liked the battle but didn't think it was wise of them to allow others to watch

"I believe the Hokage is confident in his powers and we can't really hide for long either way. We need to show ourselves and leave the shadows; we have lived long enough in fear." Hinata said as she looked at Naruto, she knew he was thinking something similar

"See, Hinata gets me. We can't let fear rule our lives. If we can't even live freely on home ground then how will we operate outside?" Naruto replied, he knew why she was worried but being too cautious might mean leaving out some opportunities

Sona looked at the trio and thought on their words, 'Am I worrying too much?'

"Okay, but still hold back from showing it all. Not a wise move to let everyone know your secrets." Sona nodded and advised

"No problem, we are ninjas. We always have an ace in the pocket." Naruto smiled slyly as he pinched Hinata's adorable cheeks

Sona looked at the couple and didn't know what to feel, as after the incident she thought such things were never going to happen.

'My family would like me to move on so I should probably work on it.' Sona thought then looked at Shino

'Later. No need to hurry it.'

* * *

"What do you mean that I have to watch this? I am not coming." Boruto said as he heard Hokage tell him to watch him spar

"Come Bolt, don't you want to see papa here kick some ass. You might learn some new moves." Hokage coaxed his little child that was living in his shadow

"What's the point? It will be over too quickly, there is no fun in your fights."

"This time it's different and I invited your little friends." Hokage replied as he looked at Boruto

"Your mother would be sad if you don't attend."

"Oh, you old man." Boruto glared at Hokage for using his mother as a threat

"Good boy, let's have some fun today." Hokage chuckled and the duo teleported to the public arena where Boruto's friends were sitting with Hinata and Himawari while Naruto was sitting a bit faraway with his team

* * *

Naruto saw the Hokage appear without any fluctuation and realized that he was well versed in the use of the Hiraishin.

'I guess he is a master when he can teach me the art.' Naruto thought as he had the learned his father's art and considered himself proficient

His eyes landed on the older Hinata and the kids, he found Hinata very attractive and his children beautiful.

But then his heart sank as his eyes landed on the girl with the glasses, 'Sasuke's daughter.'

Naruto felt like he was the reason that she died in his world, he made the choice and her father died.

"Naruto" Hinata held his hand and squeezed it for reassurance as she felt his mood going bad

"It's not your fault."

"I am fine" Naruto said over and over again as he left the seat and jumped to the arena

* * *

Sarada had felt the gaze and thought it was weird as she felt pity and guilt in those eyes.

'Why does he look at me like that?

Maybe it was for someone else.' Sarada thought as she saw Naruto jump to the arena

He was older than her by two years and his body was built well. You could see that he worked out a lot and his chakra was off the charts.

Sarada could easily see the similarities between Naruto and the Hokage except that lighter feeling Hokage gave while Naruto was reserved.

'He is close to our age, how strong can he be? Can he really fight Lord Seventh enough to call it a spar?' Sarada questioned it as she didn't think anyone was skilled as Lord Seventh, he was the master of ninjutsu, fuinjutsu and taijutsu.

Even genjutsu would have been his field, if he accepted the Sharingan implant.

'Well we will see, I hope it helps Boruto wake up a little bit.' Sarada mused as she looked towards her childhood friend who wasting his talent and potential by not working hard, and lazing around

* * *

"I hope you had good night sleep."

"Yes, it was refreshing. And thanks for accepting this spar." Naruto replied as he observed his foe

"No problem, it will help me get to know you better." Hokage said with a smile filled with kindness and his stance showed that he was very causal about it

He was confident in his powers as no matter what Naruto did, the valley of time could never be crossed.

Naruto understood his thoughts but didn't mind it as he was just growing now and life was unpredictable so a method could be found.

"Here I come" Naruto muttered as he threw a chakra spike, a weapon made from pure chakra

Hokage blocked the attack with ease and Naruto felt the ground latch on to his foot.

The smile was challenging him and Naruto reacted by sinking into the ground.

'He has suppressed his powers to my level, especially his speed.' Naruto was impressed that the Hokage could actually do such a thing

'This is going to be interesting.' Naruto/Hokage thought

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I have been following the manga and i can say the new writer and artist need to stop, and give it back to Kishimoto. They don't know how to write a fight or even draw. Have you seen that excuse of a fight with Jigen and the robot woman. It was terrible. I don't care about them losing but make it lit or just do it off screen.


	18. Chapter 18

"Interesting" Hokage said as he tapped the ground and it rose with lightning speed, carrying Naruto.

Naruto found himself rising on a platform and the earth latched onto his feet while many earth fists came at him from all direction.

'This is one high level warm up.' Naruto felt alive for the first time in a while as he faced a human with such power

He moved like the wind, destroying the fists that came at him with well placed earth walls that floated around him.

This was a battle of elements and Naruto decided that he can't lose so easily with his home ground.

Hokage walked towards Naruto so casually that it seemed that he was not part of a battle.

"Sadly, I am the master of all elements." Hokage said as he appeared over Naruto and crashed down onto him with a axe kick

The crowd watched the platform explode into dust and gasped at the violence, they thought Naruto was dead or seriously injured after the attack.

* * *

Boruto was shocked to see his father's younger self in person but even more when he realized that the clone was so powerful.

It made him feel even more insignificant and was reminded of his weakness by the constant help needed by the seals on the arena to slow down the fight in his eyes.

'Is this how father fights when he is serious?'

* * *

Naruto found himself buried into the ground from the hit; his right arm had shattered on impact.

'Damn, bloody shit. It hurts.' Naruto screamed in his head at the pain but outwardly showed no sign as his arm healed within a nano second

'I should have at least hit him.' Naruto questioned as his attack was still going on. He had transformed the earth into machine guns that spat out long metal spikes at the Hokage from all direction while he had been captured by enhanced metal chains, harder than diamond by a hundred times

"A good move, if I didn't have excellent earth powers. So in this match, I give you a negative marking for this attack." Hokage said as the attacks were suspended in the air around him, with a wave of his hand the dust was cleared

'Naruto, don't listen to him. He is trying to push you down mentally.' Kurama warned as he felt chakra in those words

Naruto shook his head, "Everything I will do might as well be pointless but that doesn't mean I can't try. Maybe I can get lucky."

Naruto and the Hokage smiled at each other, it seems both enjoyed this exchange.

"Then have it back" Hokage said and the metal combined into a giant fist that crashed into Naruto

Naruto dodged the move and surfed on the earth, causing it to liquidify to make Hokage's steps unsteady.

"Rise my children" Naruto spoke and the earth rumbled, the arena shook and the people thought Naruto was creating an earthquake of large proportions but soon the earth rose forming into shapes

A giant black Dragon with red eyes, a warrior in armor with a giant sword, two flying robots with snipers and an army of fighters and knights.

Hokage was surprised at the move, it was something he never used and found it amusing.

"Let us see if numbers can make up for your weakness." Hokage spoke his voice so magnetic that it made everyone's spirit down

The dragon breathed out a beam of fire while the robots flew into the stratosphere to launch attacks from above and the pawns attacked in droves.

Naruto didn't stop there as mist spread across the arena and Hokage found that his senses had actually been overcome.

'How did he do it?' Hokage questioned, he was not serious so not all his actual senses were blocked but the ones at the moment

Chakra was unable to be sensed and he couldn't see well, even danger sense had gone haywire as it warned him from all directions.

Hokage locked on to the last location and charged with his hand stretched to capture Naruto but found nothing as he was about to be hit by the attacks from above.

Naruto sighed in relief as he dodged the move and le t the attacks fall before deciding to move.

'Will these scratch him?' Naruto thought as he watched in anticipation while increasing his chakra consumption

"I could take these attacks easily but let us move on to our next lesson." Hokage spoke with a smile and the wind picked up instantly gathering the mist into a hurricane that attracted all the attacks from the force of the pull

Even Naruto had to use chakra to hold on as the wind ravaged the playground, creating deep trenches. The hurricane split into many and they grew bigger, filled with razor sharp blades.

Naruto found his eyes attracted to the attacks when he felt pain on his abdomen and chest.

"Bigger does not mean stronger, there is always a reason for a move so never let your enemy out o your sight."

Naruto never let him out of sight but the wind manipulation of the Hokage was too high that it didn't register to his senses. He had been hit by concentrated blasts to his body that did continuous assault but Naruto reacted quickly by covering his body in chakra.

"I request for close combat" Naruto said as his body shone with golden and silver chakra, it was similar to Bijuu mode but this was purely made by Naruto's chakra

Hokage found the enhancement very creative and the silver chakra reminded him of Asura, 'He managed to replicate the Bijuu mode. Must have spat out blood trying to learn such control.'

This level of enhancement required a lot of chakra and control, the end result would be power beyond the limits of the body as the chakra was moving outside it and not pushing the body.

It was ingenious method and Naruto could only keep it up for some minutes without help as the demand of control was too much.

"Granted" Hokage replied as started running towards Naruto

Naruto responded in kind and stopped mid place to punch him from the left side while the Hokage foresaw the move and captured his wrist.

Hokage pulled Naruto to hit him with his knee and Naruto responded by blocking the knee with his right hand while a metal tail stabbed towards the foe.

"Cheating is a no go" Hokage commented as he bit the tail and flung his head back in a smooth a move that Naruto was unable to react

Naruto was in the air and Hokage caught him with a powerful right to his face.

Naruto reacted with haste as a chakra hand formed to block the move but he was still sent flying into the wall.

Naruto didn't really feel any pain as it successfully blocked but he finally understood the difference in skill.

He got out from the hole and rushed back to fight, the exchange was fast paced and Naruto found himself getting thrashed.

* * *

Sarada was enchanted by the exchange, she imagined herself in any of the position and the end result was her death.

They were beyond her imagination, she found that even her mind was so limited and the world was bigger than what she imagined.

Sarada knew the exchange would be even better if they were completely serious but then it would give away secrets.

'It is such an exciting battle, they move so well.

It looks so natural and smooth unlike our movements.

I feel like they are dancing to a tune that they can only hear. Is this a battle of true masters?' Sarada couldn't keep her eyes off and her two tomoe Sharingan recorded everything

Even if she couldn't replicate to the full effect, Sarada believed this battle would increase her taijutsu skills by a long shot as the duo continued to fight using many tricks that were not part of the standard skill set.

Both fighters were instinctual and fought on the flow, changing as the opponent moved and never in a fixed manner.

'I wonder if I can be this strong.

Is father also this good?' Sarada imagined her ever gone father

* * *

Adult Hinata was impressed by Naruto's skills, he was better than them at the same age. He was close to Hokage's level when he was 19, which is saying something as the Hokage had surpassed everyone at that age.

Naruto was strong but even then his inexperience showed from the combat, all the moves he utilized had not gone through true test of combat with humans of different combat set as the only human he had fought were clones.

'It is only a matter of time before he surpasses everyone else from our generation, except Naruto, Toneri and Sasuke.' Adult Hinata thought as she excluded herself since she didn't think Naruto would have too big of a trouble surpassing her power

She was too humble when it came to Naruto as at the moment surpassing her was impossible for him since she was also one of the chosen and had the Tensaigan.

On her lap sat her little sunflower, Himawari. Hima was happy at seeing the match and clapping as she enjoyed the fight.

She found it funny that her father fought her father and laughed at the scene. She was small child of 8 but even then Hima knew that she had to live up to expectations as he parents were the strongest.

'Hima will work hard. Tomorrow.'

* * *

Sona found the battle educational as she also lacked combat experience as her opponent had been Hinata for the last year.

She found many tricks that could be useful and how to avoid close combat fighters as she was in the end a long range fighter.

In the year she had only gotten two pieces, Konan as her Bishop and Byakko as her Rook. Byakko was one of the beasts living on the island with the two tails and she managed to tame it with difficulty, after a long battle.

Byakko was a gift to her and she found him worthy to be added as her peerage, he was a white tiger with golden horns that used lightning naturally.

It was large beast of 50 m but could change its size on a whim and watched the battle beside her as a small cat.

'Master, these two seem to be too much for us.'

'Hush Byakko, we will need to surpass them so don't say that again.'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

was the battle good enough or need more work

I was about to continue with canon Naruto but then remembered that i actually hated the fact that they turned him weak and untrained so i just made him, how most us imagined how he would turn out to be.


	19. Chapter 19

"You know this battle will take forever to conclude with our stamina, isn't that funny." Hokage chuckled as he gave Naruto an uppercut and sent him flying into the atmosphere as he was unable to react with his brain addled for a sec

'I am starting to hate people like me.' Naruto thought as he didn't want such a battle again since it could even take months to finish

"Ughh" Naruto threw up blood as he was penetrated through his heart and stuck on Hokage's arm

The look of his eyes was terrifying and Naruto finally understood what kind of monster was fighting him as his senses were shutting down from fear and oppression of the soul.

He continued to spew blood from his mouth and the hole that refused to close up.

"It's over now; you need special methods for people like us." Hokage said in a gentle manner and forced him to sleep

The pressure disappeared and the damaged healed instantly while Naruto floated down to the ground of the arena that had been completely ruined. There were deep trenches, debris and holes that could kill from the fall.

"I hope everyone enjoyed this show. I want you all to know that you all have the power to do these things. You are better than your parents on the biological level, which means higher potential.

Of course something's require special methods but that doesn't mean it is impossible. Hard work is the key, without it all your talent and power is worthless." Hokage spoke to the crowd with a loud and clear voice as he held Naruto

He looked at all of them in the eyes and then continued, "If you have not heard this then let me enlighten you, at your age I was weak and unskilled compared to your some of your parents. Even now you all have better skills than me at the same age.

The problem with all of you is that you lack in experience, danger and persistence. You lack physical strength compared to the old generation which went through it daily so you just need a small step to surpass your parents and make a new future." Hokage said with emotion in his voice that made all of them feel what he felt for them

It was fatherly love and expectations that lit fire to their soul.

Clap Clap

Hokage smiled and waved as he vanished from the arena along with Naruto.

* * *

"Congrats, Lord Seventh."

"For what?" Hokage questioned as he appeared in his office and placed Naruto on the sofa

"Getting new and improved fighters" Shikamaru replied as he stood in front of him

"They were already better than us except for the physical department so it's a just a small step. With some work they can break through records easily. Plus, you should be very proud of your son.

I am impressed." Hokage muttered as he patted his shoulder after seeing Shikadai, the boy was impressive and better than everyone in the same generation

"I do my best"

"I am sure, it's your wife. No need to sound smug." Hokage said with a chuckle as he sat in his seat

"So, how was it?"

"He lacks the blessing of the sage and will likely need to learn it manually. But he should surpass me on the same age level without any issue."

"I can see that but…" Shikamaru had grown into a very cautious person; he could see that Naruto was already strong as Toneri saga Hokage with his Sage mode while only using his own power

"He is clear, don't make trouble for him. Give them the required equipment and documents." Hokage said as he looked at Shikamaru

Shika nodded and walked out of the office, "You can wake up now."

Naruto sat up and looked at Hokage questioningly.

"I wanted to talk." Hokage replied as he made a clone to do his work and sent one to look over the city

* * *

"Mom, was he serious?" Boruto asked as he walked back home with Adult Hinata

"Yes, your father was very weak back in the days. Even I could beat him in the start but then he had training from good teachers." Hinata replied as she held Hima's hand and walked with a happy smile as she felt Boruto try to open up again

Boruto was surprised at the reply; he didn't really about Naruto's past and avoided asking as he only heard great things. Saving cities to princesses, he had done it all at the age of 13 while here he was soon graduation from the academy and had no expectation of such greatness.

Boruto had put Naruto on pedestal, forgetting that he was indeed human and had to struggle to get here.

"Are you disappointed in me?" Boruto managed to ask the one thing casting heavy shadow in his heart

"Never, you are my little star. I don't mind if you stay weak because that is your choice and if you are happy then I am happy." Hinata replied as she stopped and held his head, looking into his eyes

Boruto felt that was wrong, he didn't want to be protected.

'What if they are gone somewhere then what will happen to us?

Will I able to protect Hima?'

Boruto was happy that Hinata didn't mind him being lazy but that also brought to his attention the thought of the lack of their presence.

"Mom, I want to train. Can we go visit Grandpa?" Boruto asked, he was still not comfortable with his father but that didn't mean he had to stay weak

"Of course, I will also train you both." Hinata said with a huge smile as she held both their hands and walked to the Hyuga clan

* * *

"You two are interesting; do you wish to gain power?"

Sarada and Mitsuki found themselves listening to the whispers of the devil when they were about to leave the arena.

"Are you the team mate of Naruto-sama?" Sarada asked

"Yes"

"How will you make us stronger?" Mitsuki questioned

"I will transform you with a special technique that will make you reborn as one of my servant. I talked with your big brother but he said when I am strong as him so I thought you might be interested." Sona replied as she held Byakko, these two were unique so she stopped by before going to pick up her new servant

"You believe that I am weaker than you?" Mitsuki stared at her with a steely gaze; it was insulting to him to be looked down upon. He knew that his powers surpassed all the previous generation by a long shot, it was impossible for anyone but Naruto to win against him. Even then Naruto was two years older than him so the difference could be made up.

"Of course, do you want to try?" Sona looked at him challengingly while flaring her dark aura to push down on him

"Sorry, we are not interested. Natural growth is better so excuse us." Sarada spoke up before a fight took place and dragged Mitsuki away as he was about lash out

'She is stronger than me. How? I am father's success.' Mitsuki felt something wrong in his heart that he was unable to understand

"Well, I guess Shin Jr. will have to do." Sona muttered with a smile as she flew towards an orphanage at the outskirts of the village run by Kabuto

* * *

Sumire looked at the white ceiling thinking to herself, how her father could have done this to her. She had loved him and respected him but all she got in return was betrayal.

'He tried to sacrifice me.

He put controls in my mind.' Sumire thought with a blank expression as her world had broken down

"You don't need to see that man as a father; he was disqualified since he started thinking of you as a pawn. There is nothing wrong with you."

"Lord Seventh" Sumire got up to greet the Hokage

"Relax; I am here to talk to you. I know you are feeling bad so talk to me and I will try to help." Hokage said gently as he patted her head

Sumire felt the warmth in those words and tears poured out uncontrollably as she hugged him tightly.

"I tried so hard.

I tried so hard but but even then this happened." Sumire spoke in broken words as she let out her sadness

"It was not your fault, you are a good kid. A beautiful child with a kind heart." Hokage said as he hugged the little girl

Sumire spent some time with his warmth while she started thinking of trying to do better as the Hokage had said.

'I will protect Boruto.' Sumire remembered that smile and his words, she felt adoration for the boy and now she had a bigger reason to follow her heart

* * *

Tsunade stood beside Kakashi as the arena cleared out, they had watched the battle from VIP section and no one except Hokage knew about their presence.

"We really failed him, didn't we?" Tsunade muttered as she finally spoke after a long silence

These were things she had thought a lot in the past but had been buried by the happiness of peace and family.

"Yes, I really did fail him." Kakashi said in a calm tone, seeing the result of actually training the boy. He was a monster and could beat both of them at the same time with those skills

"I don't think he knows about us from what Naruto told me." Tsunade sighed and sat down on her seat as she remembered talking to the Hokage, who mentioned that she should get to know him as he never met anyone from the family

"I have heard." Kakashi wondered what were the consequences of that choice but Hokage warned him not to ask, which implied the consequence was dire

"The world most likely perished since he is here." Tsunade reminded him of the ultimate threat

"Yeah, do you think it will follow here?"

"Does it matter; even Toneri could take Kaguya now unless she somehow ate the whole universe. Then we are fucked." Tsunade replied while taking the whole bottle of sake to wet her dry lips

"That's a death flag you are setting up, Lady Tsunade. Please go and loose some money before it becomes true."

"Haha, burn those books first." Tsunade laughed sarcastically while thinking of how she was going to mother this Naruto

'A challenge worse than ever.' She realized this Naruto was reserved when it came to Konoha

* * *

"I didn't think I will ever be a chuunin. Guess the shinobi life is set for me." Naruto muttered as he tied the headband on his right leg.

He was wearing red shirt with black pants and jacket with the Uzumaki spiral at the back. Naruto didn't seem to be carrying any weapon to take his enemies by surprise as the equipment was sealed and his sword was just invisible as it rested on his back.

"It's meant for us. We will always end up fighting for the good so the crown cannot be escaped. For now I will just assign your team missions in the city."

"Who will be leading us?"

"No one, you are the leader and another member will join you."

"Who?"

"A surprise"

"I don't like surprises"

"I don't really care so shoo now." Hokage shooed him away with his wind control and Naruto found himself falling through the window

'He is really childish for an adult, guess I didn't become a cranky old man.' Naruto thought as he landed on the street and looked around at the unfamiliar place

He started walking and his feet unconsciously took him towards the place where his heart belonged, The Higurashi weapon shop.

Naruto found the place completely alien as it had changed its machinery and style. His body felt heavy and Naruto didn't know whether he should enter.

Naruto was concentrated on the gate when he heard footsteps and quickly jumped to an adjacent building without leaving a trace.

His heart almost popped out and he felt weak in his legs as he saw his teacher.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Do you like the pacing?

Do you have any problem with how it is going?

It will follow the Boruto anime and manga mixed with some what i can think of and how i perceive the things should go in those episodes.

We all wanted to see a Naruto with planet busting power in Boruto with awesome skills.


End file.
